A Further Generation
by OverlordMiles
Summary: John Egbert and Rose Lalonde are stuck in prison, their god tier powers stripped. To escape, they send a message to John's Great Great Great Grandson, Marcos. To reach it though, they must play through the SBURB Game and have their own adventure. Let's just say...some weird stuff ensues. Homestuck plot remake.
1. Act 1A

Upon looking at Marcos Joster's room, you would notice a few things. Books scattered on the ground, swords in an unorganized pile, dragon posters everywhere. A Macbook Pro on a wooden desk. Speakers set up around the room. It may not seem like it, but a lot can be determined about Marcos from these few items. If you would look a little closer, you could see names of couples on the books. They seem to read 'Jopeta', 'Karose', 'Davros', and 'Jadux'. I'm sure if you were honestly interested, you could decipher these names. But the important point is that Marcos is a master Fanfictionalist. Now, you must wonder, was with the swords? They are obviously katanas. That's not all. Mounted on the wall is a full-on samurai suit. Red and gold with all the bells and whistles. It looks way too big for him to wear though, so it is probably memorabilia. The dragon posters obviously dictate that Marcos is in fact interested in flying, fire-breathing reptiles. The Macbook Pro is Marcos' computer of choice because we all know that Windows is for chumps. If you were to check Marcos' browser history, you would find the following videos: watch?v=BmPW4hwNurQ , and watch?v=4Y5iumzN4v4 . As you can tell, Marcos enjoys crappy music remixes and has therefore installed speakers to 'enhance the feeling'.

Now, we could go on explaining this fascinating creature for a while, but this story isn't like Tom Sawyer. Stuff actually happens. Now, Marcos will conveniently wake up in 3 sentences. This day is a special day. Is it Marcos' birthday? No, that would be too cliche. Marcos then woke up, right on time, and noticed the circle on his calendar on December 25. _Yes, it's Christmas! _Marcos thought to himself, scurrying down the stairs into his front room. He stumbled, almost faceplanting. Luckily, Marcos made it to the bottom of the stairs unharmed. After breathing a sigh of relief, he walked into the kitchen. He took a pot and filled it with milk. Once it successfully heated, he drizzled some Hershey's Chocolate Syrup in and mixed it furiously with a spoon. Then, Marcos put some Peppermint syrup in and mixed it again. He took four mugs out of a cabinet and filled them with the liquid concoction.

Marcos then went down to the Living Room couch and sat down. The only thing he could do without waking anyone up was watch silent TV with closed captioning. _Let's see, what's on this morning... Not much I guess. _After literally searching every channel they had, he decided to settle with Teen Titans on Cartoon Network. It was 6:32, so Marcos had enough time to catch the beginning of the episode. Raven, the weird hooded demonic girl, had just split into 5 personalities. Everyone was thinking about how to switch her back while Beast Boy was enjoying himself with the part of Raven that swooned over him. Just then, Marcos heard footsteps. Out came his younger brother, Matthew. He was two years younger than the 13-year-old Marcos. Although, unlike most siblings, Marcos and Matthew got along. The two silent greeted each other and sat down on the couch together. Matthew was extremely excited for Christmas, because he didn't know the truth about Santa. _He'll see soon enough... _

Once his parents had gotten up, around 7:15, they all started to drink the Peppermint Hot Cocoa and opened presents. Marcos had gotten an IPhone 7C, a charger for his Computer along with a portable battery pack, the new Smash Bros 8 for the PC, and a waffle-iron. His brother got a Sword Art Online poster, a fake magical staff, a Macbook Air, and a 20$ Riot Points card. Both of the two had also received an assortment of chocolates, gift cards, and the related stocking stuffers.

Marcos climbed back up to his room to place his new belongings around the area. After setting his stuff down, he was about to go play the new Smash Bros when he noticed a package on his bed. It was in green tissue paper and surrounded with red ribbon. Marcos cautiously pulled the ribbon off and opened the package.

_Hello future ancestor,_

_I don't know what you are named or who you are, but all I can hope it that this package has arrived safely. My colleagues and I have been captured and desperately need to be saved. It will be a dangerous journey filled with adventure and many rewards, but I will warn you that it is very possible that you may die. Of course, I cannot force you into this, and it is your decision to choose whether you go or not, but I will tell you that once you enter the disk and run it, you will not be able to go back. I wish I had more time to explain, but I am barely able to write this and probably don't have much more time before they find out and torture me. There are multiple copies if you wish for your friends to join you, you need at least one other person to join. This game bends reality and makes things possible when they are not. When you join, there will be a floating thing that blinks blue, throw cool stuff into it and it will turn into your guide for the rest of the game._

_Your great, great, great grandfather,  
>John Egbert<em>

Marcos stood, staring at the letter, feelings of confusion, anxiety, and excitement all at the same time. Half of him thought, _Are you kidding me? Of course I'll help out someone! I can't just let them die! _The other half, however, had doubts about whether this was a genuine letter or not. It could very well be a trap. He weighed the options, but decided it would be much more benevolent to help out someone, rather than ignore the message because of his suspicions. _Call me naive, but I'm going to believe him. _Quickly, Marcos launched himself onto his office chair and sent a message to his group of friends.

**Well guys, this is going to sound crazy, but my greatx3 grandfather sent me a letter and wants me to play this game that will bend the laws of reality in order to save him from a prison in the past. I took a picture of it. Here:**

**MarcosJ wants to send Image, taken at 2120-5-22 at 10.16.22 AM.**

**Sounds pretty bogus but I'm going to believe him. Probably my kindness getting the best of me, but whatever. Your choice if you want to play it with me or not. It's probably going to be dangerous, so keep note of that. Anyway, see ya.**


	2. Act 1B

One female sat in her room. She sat on her bed, staring at one large present that she held in her arms. A single tear rolled down her eye as she undid the ribbon, carefully. She tore open the present to reveal a box. After cutting the tape, she opened the box. Inside, there was a letter. She opened it and started to read-

**Samantha,**

**I know I haven't seen you in four years... And I wish I could! Sadly, I'm still in Iraq. This war just won't stop. I only have cuts and bruises, luckily no lost limbs (yet). Most of my friends have already died and I really hate being here, but I can't go until someone wins. Thanks for reading, and don't worry, the army will keep paying for your apartment until I can come back and help you. Get good grades, kid. Okay?**

**Sincerely,  
>your mother,<br>Agnes Avneer**

And with that, Samantha burst into tears. She examined the contents of the box. Inside, there was a sledgehammer and a 100$ gift card to the Lumber Yard, her favorite logging store. While Samantha recollects herself, let's examine her room.

Samantha's room is outdated, mostly because Samantha does not have enough money to buy new furniture. Instead, she has a Windows computer from 2006, a twin-size bed, a pale-white leather chair with a small flower pillow, and a dirty window with a birdhouse hanging outside of it. Now, not much can be determined from Sam's room, but there is something else in the house that will reveal a lot about her. Ah, it seems Samantha is just sniffling now. Maybe she will lead us to that something else? I guess she is fine then. It is time for Sam to lead us to her escape from life- her woodshop. Here, she has a large pile of wooden planks. Next to it is her custom-made table with a hot-glue gun on it along with a box of nails and some sandpaper. On the wall to the left is where her tools are mounted. Her one-handed saw, claw hammer, staple gun, and hatchet.

Of course, one cannot spend all of their time making stuff with wood. It just so happens that Sam enjoys something else. If you were to go back to her room, you would notice the wallpaper. Blue with waves. Now, if you were to turn her computer on (which of course you wouldn't because that would be invading personal information) you would notice her screensaver. It's a turtle. Now, in one of her drawers, there is a collection of drawings. Guess what they're of? Sea animals. There we go.

Illuminati confirmed.

Just kidding.

After Samantha finished mounting her sledge hammer, she decided to Skype one of her friends. She only had three, so there was the chance no one was on. There was only one message, and from Marcos, in their group-wide chat. After opening the chat, she read the message. She then replied in a sarcastic fashion-

**SamA- Wow, I live alone without any family and here you are getting a present FROM A RELATIVE YOU HAVE NEVER MET.  
>MarcosJ- I'm sorry...<br>SamA- I was being sarcastic, lol. I've gotten over that.  
>MarcosJ- Good then.<br>MarcosJ- I kind of need you to help me...  
>SamA- Sure. What else do I have to do, build another birdhouse?<br>MarcosJ- Phew, I thought it was going to be impossible to get anyone.  
>SamA- Yeah. You asked anyone else yet?<br>MarcosJ- No, I just got it.  
>SamA- Huh. I'll bike over and get a copy. Do you want me to give them to anyone else because I'm closer?<br>MarcosJ- That would be great. I'm going to have to go to church soon, and I don't want to miss anything.  
>SamA- Be there in five minutes.<strong>

Sam grabbed her helmet and ran to the garage on the bottom floor. She opened the door, hit the open button, and got on her bike. Once it fully opened, she got out and hit the button outside to close it. She then started to bike to her friend's house. She turned out of the complex and started the ride. She enjoyed, for the first time in a while, the cool breeze in her hair. Was it freezing? Yes. Was she used to it? Yes. She passed Jamba Juice and then turned onto another road. By the time she had reached Marcos' street, she was awed by the amount of Christmas spirit she had achieved just by gazing at the decorations on houses and shops.

Marcos answered the door and welcomed her. After being asked to stay for a bit, she declined. "Once you get back from church, tell me and we can start the game. He nodded. "Gotcha. Have a safe ride back." Sam nodded. "See ya." And with that, she mounted her bike and started to ride back. She wondered how she could convince the others. She had accepted because she still didn't have much to live for, but the others had families, good lives, and were perfectly happy. All she knew is that she had her work cut out for her.

**Well, that ends the chapter! Please read, favorite, like, comment, and subscribe! Lol. Just do something so I don't get Writer's Block. It's a deadly disease in which authors lose all interest in writing their stories because they feel that no one is interested. DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! AND THE MANATEES! SAVE THE BENGAL TIGER!**


	3. Act 1C

One lone man sat in church with his family. Anxiety and utter boredom coursed through his veins. _God dammit, just end, church. I wanna go out and do something!_ "We will now be singing Amazing Grace," the preacher said, cuing to the band to start the music. Everyone started singing while he sat on one of the pews sketching a pumpkin. _Screw it, I don't even care if it's Christmas. I made a pumpkin anyway. _Once he finished, the song stopped, and he silently pleaded that the service be over. "That will be all for today. Thank you for coming to our service, and have a great Christmas." And with that, the boy jumped out of his seat and started doing fast-feets to stretch his sleeping legs. Once his family exited the church, he pulled out his phone and checked Skype. All he had was a chain of messages from Samantha. Apparently there was some lost ancestor that Marcos had and he needed to be saved by playing a video game? Huh. This boy was about to message Marcos when he saw his status was 'Do Not Disturb'. _I'll just message Samantha directly then._

After the conversation, the boy turned his phone off and put it in the pocket of his annoyingly dressy jeans. He HATED jeans. With a smoldering passion. Samantha was going to drop off a copy of the game in his mailbox. It seemed very suspicious though. Of course, this male was not one to question things, so he kept mum about it. Now he had to find a way to get his parents to stop talking for eternities to other families.

Once this boy got home, he opened the mailbox. Sure enough, it was there. He plucked it out and carried it inside. He walked into his room and shut the door. This boy's room was definitely divergent from the common design of rooms. His walls were bright green. His bed was a different shade of green. Upon asking him, he would call it 'nile green'. His desk was 'peppermint leaf'. His bean bag? 'Neon lime'. As you can tell, this kid knows his greens. Of course, such a knowledgable man would have a knowledgable name, correct? You would be right with that assumption. His non-generic name is Gavin Jones. It says so under his 'amazon moss' framed 3rd grade photo. Of course, that was 4 years ago. His 'fresh lime' closets held many interesting clothing choices inside. One of the noticeable things is his collection of top hats, fedoras, and trilbies. Gavin never wears them himself, but collects them because of how _gentlemanly_ they are. He also has several superhero costumes, recolored of course. There is the Lime Flash, and the Green Superman, and the Forest Batman. These are very expensive and are always ironed after using. Such a stylish man can't have wrinkles on such finery. The other noticeable thing in his room is a golden urn. Inside the urn contains the ashes of a very famous historical figure that will not be revealed due to suspense and dramatic irony. Now what was Gavin doing again?

Ah yes, he was updating his Prank Almanac.

A record of pranks ever since he was eight. He had a pretty hefty list. The one he was just working on was a double whammy. First, he would install a bucket filled with ketchup and/or chocolate syrup. He would hook it up to a tripwire. His family members would realize the prank, step over the wire, and then slip on his brilliant puddle of Baby Oil. Ah yes, it was perfect. Then, they would get drenched. It was just perfect. He would have to remind himself to try it later.

It truly was brilliant.

But for now, he had to Skype Samantha.

**GavinJ- So when do I put the disc in?  
><strong>**SamA- Once Marcos comes back from church.  
><strong>**SamA- Then he'll put his in, then I'll go.  
><strong>**GavinJ- And that's when I go?  
><strong>**SamA- Yes.  
><strong>**GavinJ- So how much is actually known about this game?  
><strong>**SamA- Actually, I was looking into it, and I found some guide by user tentacleTherapist.  
><strong>**GavinJ- Well that's abstract.  
>SamA- It is pretty interesting xD<br>SamA- So as soon as we start the game, we will be entered into the medium.  
>GavinJ- Medium?<br>SamA- Sorta like space. That's where everything in the game is held.  
>GavinJ- Ah.<br>SamA- Then we have to deploy some random parts like a 'Cruxtruder' and a 'Totem Lathe' or something.  
>GavinJ- Sounds weird. And complicated.<br>SamA- Once we deploy everything, enemies will start spawning. We can kill them for resources.  
>GavinJ- NOW this is getting interesting.<br>SamA- With those resources, we can use an 'alchemiter' to alchemize new items.  
>GavinJ- So I can mix, like, anything?<br>SamA- Yes. The catch is though, it gets more expensive the more powerful or useful it is.  
>GavinJ- Makes sense.<br>SamA- Oh! Marcos just told me he's back.  
>GavinJ- Here goes nothing.<br>-MarcosJ entered the conversation-  
>MarcosJ- What'd I miss?<br>SamA- I told Gavin about the game. There's a walkthrough.  
>MarcosJ- I'll scroll back and read it. Anything especially important?<br>GavinJ- The alchemizing sounds cool.  
>SamA- It's pretty much required to make any progress in the game. The most powerful weapons are created or found in ancient ruins or something in time capsules.<br>MarcosJ- What do those look like?  
>SamA- Almost like a flower on a square podium with a timer on it.<br>GavinJ- Maybe this 'John' character left something in a capsule.  
>SamA- Maybe, probably not.<br>MarcosJ- We'll have to look out for something anyway just in case.  
>MarcosJ- Anything else else?<br>SamA- This writing is, well, too eloquent. It's almost too intelligent to read.  
>GavinJ- Never thought that would happen.<br>MarcosJ- Lol.  
>GavinJ- We should try to get someone else to join though.<br>SamA- I already had that planned.  
>SamA- I'll Skype her right now. Don't put the disk in just yet.<br>GavinJ- Okay.  
>MarcosJ- Got it.<strong>


	4. Act 1D

One female sat in her room, playing a certain video game. She heard a ping come from her phone and paused the game. This girl opened up her Skype app only to receive a message from her best friend, Samantha Avneer. She had just given her a message. She read it aloud,

**Hey, Gavin, Marcos, and I are going to play this new game. Apparently he got a letter from his grandfather asking us to save him in the past. The game will somehow alter reality but allow you to do things you would have never been able to do in real life. It's supposed to have a risk of injury or death though, but there are ways to be resurrected. You don't have to do it, although it would feel incomplete without the four of us not being together in it. If you get this message, reply back within 10 minutes or we're going to start without you.**

After thinking, she took her phone that had a camo case with the name Brynn on it and messaged her back.

**BrynnL- This is Sergeant Ladona reporting for duty!  
><strong>**BrynnL- I will be happy to join you on your mission,  
>BrynnL- But how will I obtain a copy of the required disk?<br>SamA- I will use my two-wheeled transportation device to escort it to you.  
>BrynnL- You mean a 'bicycle'?<br>SamA- Yes, a 'bicycle'. Or at least that's what the youngsters call it these days.  
>BrynnL- Lol<br>SamA- I'll be there in 5 minutes.  
>BrynnL- Got it.<strong>

Brynn then turned her phone off and set it on the table next to her charger. She stared at the ceiling fan and wondered about the adventure ahead of her. Why don't we examine her room until she's done daydreaming? Let's see. A toy guitar with a wii remote in it lies on the ground, carelessly taken off to go answer a friend's messages on a chat service. A box of Dungeons and Dragons lies next to your charger. You don't care what they say, that stuff is gucci. On the wall, she has several posters. They seem to be of a pale white man with a tall head wearing sunglasses. Conveniently, it states the title of the movie on the bottom of the page. In bold letters, they read '**MATRIX**'. She enjoys the intense action of these movies. Huh? It seems like a doorbell just rang. It is probably Samantha. For now let's check on our friend Marcos though.

* * *

><p>KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK on the door. Marcos' mom shouted, "I'll get it!" Marcos looked out his window to see two men dressed in black suits waiting in front of the door. He listened to the conversation as it started. "Hello ma'am, we are agents from the U.S. Government."<p>

_Wait, what?_

The other one started with, "We are here because we believe that one of your residents has control of a very threatening disk labeled 'Sburb.'"

Marcos' heart froze.

_Crap, I gotta put it in quickly before they come up here!_

And with that, he took one of the disks, tore it out of the cover, and slid it in to the computer. He then started to download it. The bar steadily moved, but the file was pretty darn big.

Luckily, his mom was unintentionally stalling.

"Huh, I don't remember giving either of the boys any discs labeled 'Sburb', and I don't remember hearing about it." One of the agents replied with, "They probably kept it a secret from you, ma'am. The disc is powerful in ways that you wouldn't understand." Marcos' mom shook her head. "Why would something like that exist?" The other agent replied with, "I thought we had destroyed all modern copies of it. There were still some readings coming from this location, though."

Marcos looked at his computer.

20%.

_With this time, I should tell Gavin what's happening. Samantha's probably biking and I don't know about Brynn._

**MarcosJ- Gavin, this is urgent.  
>GavinJ- ?<br>MarcosJ- Two people from the US government just showed up at my house.  
>MarcosJ- I put the game in.<br>GavinJ- Well I guess this Sburb thing is more serious than I thought.  
>MarcosJ- Yeah...<br>GavinJ- So how are you going to avoid the government?  
>MarcosJ- I can't, but maybe the disc will do something. I don't know.<br>GavinJ- Huh. Should I put mine in?  
>MarcosJ- Wait unless the government comes.<br>MarcosJ- If they do, then you have every right to put it in.  
>GavinJ- Got it.<br>GavinJ- What's the loading at?  
>MarcosJ- 57%.<br>MarcosJ- Luckily they're talking to my brother first.  
>GavinJ- Good luck.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I got the disc." Samantha said as Brynn opened the door. She handed it to her. Brynn examined the odd disc. It had a logo that looked like a lime-green house on it, with the red letters 'Sburb' on it. "Huh. Anything important I should know about it?" Brynn asked. Samantha replied with, "Nothing at the beginning. I will talk to you about some other stuff as we play on though." Brynn nodded. "So when do I put it in?" Samantha told her to put it in after Gavin. "The people who play get to be each others' server owners. They can literally alter other peoples' houses and place items. You'll be working on Marcos, he will be working on me, I will be working on Gavin, and Gavin will be working on you. Simple enough, right?" Brynn shrugged. "It sounds really complicated now, but I'm sure it will make a lot more sense later. Samantha finished with, "Hey, isn't that how it works for everything?"<p>

And with that, Brynn booted up her computer. She would have to be ready whenever the moment was right. She would just have to wait for Gavin's call.

Brynn heard a ping on her phone.

**MarcosJ- Hey guys  
>MarcosJ- I kind of had to put the disc in and start it<br>MarcosJ- I'll explain later. The program has loaded and I'm opening it right now.  
>MarcosJ- Samantha, this would be a good time to start.<br>BrynnL- She's biking back to her house right now.  
>MarcosJ- Oh, Brynn, you're playing?<br>BrynnL- Yeah.  
>GavinJ- Uhm, we have a problem.<br>MarcosJ- ?  
>GavinJ- There is a huge meteor hurtling towards your house...<br>BrynnL- O_o  
>MarcosJ- The game didn't say anything about that...<strong>


	5. Act 1E

**NOW things are getting somewhere. Make sure to review if you like the story!**

"Everybody got the plan?" A man in a light-blue hood and square glasses said. "Yes, and it's just me." A female in an orange hood replied. The man countered with, "It makes it more dramatic that way though!" The female sighed and then facepalmed. "Whatever, let's do this. It's our best chance of getting out of this hell-hole. And with that, they waited for their cell keeper to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Ok, it seems like Matthew doesn't have anything. Let's ask Marcos. He's the older." One of the men nodded. "Sounds good, ma'am." The three walked up to the room, and the door was closed. "Here, I'll open it." Marcos' mom graciously told them, and they murmured their thanks. Marcos sat in his room, wondering what to do. The two stood in the doorway and asked him about 'Sburb.' He wouldn't lie. He knew what it was. Marcos then charged towards the two and kicked them down the stairs. "Marcos!" his mom yelled, obviously surprised. The house turned into a strange orange hue. Then, a huge blast arrived, knocking everyone around. The two government agents burned, but so did his mother...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SamA- Marcos is offline...<br>****GavinJ- The meteor must have hit.  
>SamA- Meteor?<br>GavinJ- Yeah, when you put the disc in, it sends a meteor to your location.  
>BrynnL- Marocs is dead?!<br>SamA- Why would the game do that?  
>GavinJ- No, he's not<br>BrynnL- ?  
>GavinJ- The meteor is to make the transportation into the medium seem more logical<br>GavinJ- It teleports your home onto your new land, leaving you alive, but acting like a meteor to any humans except for you.  
>SamA- Thank goodness...<br>GavinJ- So you're next, right Samantha?  
>SamA- *gulp* Yes...<br>BrynnL- Put it in...  
>SamA- Fine.<strong>

And with that, she put the disk in. It started to download almost immediately after. She then continued the conversation.

**SamA- It's downloading.  
><strong>**GavinJ- Once yours is downloaded, tell me and I'll start mine.  
>BrynnL- And I'm last, right?<br>GavinJ- Eeyup.  
>SamA- 20%.<br>SamA- Wait, someone's at the front of the complex.  
>GavinJ- Don't open it!<br>SamA- ?  
>GavinJ- It's probably the government! Do you see two people in black suits?<br>SamA- Yes...  
>GavinJ- Stall for as long as possible!<br>BrynnL- Pretend your mom is on the phone or something.  
>GavinJ- Uhhh guys?<br>SamA- What?  
>BrynnL- Is something wrong?<br>GavinJ- Check channel 17 on your TV.**

Samantha turned her old television on and changed channels until she found 17. It was a public service announcement from the President. Two of his bodyguards stood next to him, nodding every once in a while. He said, "It has come to my attention that four young teenagers have acquired disks labeled as 'Sburb'. These disks were last used in the early 2000's, and caused massive collateral damage to many areas around the country. Their addresses are located here."

**SamA- Holy crap  
>SamA- We're on National Television<br>BrynnL- :O  
>SamA- They're telling everyone to try to apprehend us.<br>SamA- Every. Person. In. The. Nation.**

"If you find any of these subjects, bring them to the National government. They will be interrogated there. Bring them alive, if possible, but if subjects have already downloaded the software, they will have to be killed. Thank you for your cooperation."

KNOCK KNOCK.

**SamA- They're here.  
>GavinJ- What's the download at?<br>SamA- 82%.  
>BrynnL- Stall for literally one minute and you'll be fine.<br>GavinJ- Remember the meteor. Delay enough for that to come and you'll be fine.**

"Excuse me, this is the National Government. Please open the door or we will take it down by force." She managed her best little girl voice and then said, "Mooooom! There's someone at the door!" After a few seconds, she glanced at the computer. 87%. Just a little longer. "No, I've never met them before." 90%. "They say they're from some thing called the Nashun hall gov urn ment?" 94%. "My mommy will be here in a minute or two. She's on a very important phone call." The two agents replied with, "Can you tell your mother to come now?" She looked at the computer again. 100%! _Now I just need to wait for the meteor!  
><em>"Mommy! They want you to come now!"

**SamA- It's downloaded. Gavin, start now.  
>GavinJ- Got it. Disc is in.<br>BrynnL- I can see the meteor, but barely. Stall for a few more seconds and you'll be fine.**

"I'll go get mommy." She told the two agents, who told her thanks and looked at each other in superstition. She walked up into her room and made some fake whispering. She couldn't believe the agents were so gullible. _They must've been trained well, xD. _And then, the meteor hit, and Samantha was out.

**GavinJ- Samantha's offline.  
>BrynnL- Put the disc in.<br>GavinJ- Got it.  
>GavinJ- It's in.<br>BrynnL- Good luck!  
>GavinJ- I might need it.<strong>


	6. Act 1F and 2A

The cell-keeper then came to their cell to give them food and water. The blue-hooded man didn't want to do this, the cell-keeper was probably the nicest one to them there, but he had to if he ever wanted to get out. "Sir, can you dump the bucket?" the yellow-hooded woman asked. He nodded and opened the door. "Sorry, little guy." And with that, the man punched the guy in the stomach and roundhouse- kicked him into the wall. The cell was open. He took the key and shoved it up his put it in his pocket. "Let's go." And with that, the two exited their cell and started their mission.

* * *

><p>Gavin managed to get into the medium just fine, no government involved. He was relieved with that one. Brynn was not as fortunate though. At 30%, two government agents broke into her house. "Ma'am, I have reason to believe that your daughter is currently breaking the law." "Oh my god, how is that possible? She's only 13!" The other one said, "She possesses a dangerous disk known as Sburb and needs to be incarcerated immediately. Please hand her over or you, too, will be punished." And with that, she stepped aside and led the two agents to her daughter's room. "Brynn? Two people from the government say you're breaking the law. Please come out."<p>

Brynn had to stall. She was at 56%, and she needed 44 more plus a minute or two for the meteor to hit. How would she waste so much time? She would have to improvise. "One second mom, I'm in a Skype call!" She pulled up Skype to cover the downloading screen. Her mom replied, "Honey, can it wait? Some agents from the government are here and they want to see you." Brynn replied with, "It's really important." The two agents said, "There's nothing more important than this. We're coming in." The two agents burst through the door, and Brynn was screwed.

"Excuse me, why are you guys here?" she asked. The agent told her the deal about Sburb. She stood with a skeptical face, looking at the two. "Sburb? What does it do?" The agents looked at each other. "It's this video game but it's not actually a video game and you're stalling aren't you..." She sighed, then tried to recover. "No, I've never heard of this in my life!" One of the agents walked to her bed. "Then what's this?" And there was a disc sleeve with a lime green house on it, and a word in red text- Sburb. She facepalmed. "Now, let's look at your computer, miss." One of the agents walked up to her computer and closed Skype. It was at 97%.

She then attacked one of the agents by punching him in the face, and then the two agents restrained her quite easily. "Let...me...go!" She struggled but failed. Then, once the agents' guards were down, she broke free and slugged one of them in the face. "Oh...you!" And then, an electric pain hit her body. Then, she couldn't move at all. She saw a taser in one of the agent's hands. "Now miss, you're going to jail for life. Now tell me if anyone else was involved, if you would please." _Just ten more seconds, I bet..._ "Just my three friends, Marcos Joster, Samantha Avneer, and Gavin Jones. They're all in the medium now." The two agents started to pull her. They got her out of the house to see a big hunking meteor coming at them.

"S***."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol 2x Chapter combo except not really but whatever. Just two decent-sized stories at once. And one small one. Now it's time for some Medium stuff.<strong>

Marcos slowly opened his eyes. He was on the floor, and pain pulsated throughout his entire body. He hoisted himself up from his belly-down position and sat down against a wall. Surprisingly, his house was practically unharmed, except for the broken windows and a few things toppled over. He looked around the house. _Wait a second, don't I need a weapon or something? _Marcos then moved into his room. Everything was fine. _Dang, what luck. _The choice was pretty obvious. He grabbed two samurai swords off of the table. "Yessssssss!"

Marcos Joster has equipped _2xKatanakind._

After that, he looked out the window. Instead of his normal neighborhood, everything was... glowy? The planet was grassy, but covered with flowers. He couldn't tell what they were, so he walked out of the house and looked down. His house was on a hill, everything else was just rolling hills and glowing flowers. He ran to the bottom of the hill and picked up one of the flowers. Something sharp poked his hand though. He dropped it with a "Ow!" and looked at the flower on the ground. _It's a rose! _After that, he decided to call his personal planet 'land of roses and luminescence'.

After that, he couldn't do much until his server player (Samantha) was on, so he searched his house. _Wait a second, if I got injured from the meteor, what happened to rest of my family?! _He frantically searched, moving furniture back up that had fallen over. "Maybe they're in the bedroom..." he muttered somewhat hopefully to himself. He walked into the door to find... nothing. _Well, I guess I can't be that surprised. A naive hope only gets you so far..._

"Unnnghhh..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for the short double-chapter. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, y'know? Expect an update sometime tomorrow or at least on Wednesday. <strong>

**And if you have friends who read Homestuck, please tell them about this story! My two-chapter shipping fanfiction has more followers than reviews + follows + favorites combined on this story!**

**I can only go so far without community support!**


	7. Act 2B

The two rushed out of the cell, with as much haste as they could summon. They ran through the halls and looked through doors, receiving shouts from prisoners to help them escape. They ignored them. The two braked and hid behind a wall when they saw a guard. The guard walked past, completely oblivious to the two fugitives. After he turned a corner, the two continued to run. The blue-hooded one was surprised on how big the prison was. The yellow-hooded one stopped and looked through a door. "This is the place."

* * *

><p>A certain girl woke up in the front room of her apartment. <em>Well this is an odd place to sleep...<em> She groggily got up and rubbed her head. There were bruises all over her. "Oh god, I feel terrible." Samantha whispered to herself. She was very hungry and felt in the mood for waffles for some strange reason, so she decided to go to her favorite breakfast chain, Denny's. It was cheap, convenient, and tasty. She grabbed her keys, opened her door, and looked down at a huge drop. She wobbled and fell backwards. "WHAT."

She looked out the door. Instead of her normal suburban landscape, she was on a cliff overlooking a valley, surrounded by mountains. "Oh right! That whole Sburb thing has started. How did I forget?" She sighed and went on her computer. "I have to be Marcos' server client or whatever. Lemme Skype him."

**SamA- Hey Marcos, you there?  
>MarcosJ- Yep. Bruised, but here.<br>SamA- Lol, me too. So I got my server client running.  
>MarcosJ- Great! Uh, what should you do first?<br>SamA- There's some free stuff in here.  
>MarcosJ- Extend my roof and put it on there or something.<br>**

Sam moved her mouse over Marcos' roof and tried to extend it. She received a message that said, "Not enough grist."

**SamA- Not enough grist. You think you can kill some stuff first?  
><strong>**MarcosJ- Let me look. I haven't explored much. Brb.**

Sam left her computer charging and decided to look around the house. Just the windows were broken, but the glass had pushed outwards. She walked up the stairs to her loft room. Still intact. She needed a weapon though. After looking around, she came up with a devious idea. Gavin would need to wake up first before it launched into action. For now, she needed to explore her planet.

She took her Sledgehammer and equipped Hammerkind as her strife specibus. It was awfully heavy, but she was somewhat used to it. She bashed a hole through her back door (Gavin could copy/paste the other door in the back anyway) to find a gradual decline that led to the valley. She noticed something awkward though, it was almost a tingly feeling. She waved a hand over her head to find it touching her hair! If she had a mirror, she would've seen the way her hair was poked out in all directions. "I know this! It's static electricity!"

After reaching the valley, she noticed smoke rising from part of the forest. She walked through some trees and hid behind a bush. Seven animals were circling around a fire, chanting strange words. After they finished, she walked up to them. "Hello." She thought for a second and then said, "I come in peace." One of the animals, the eldest, came up to her and talked to her in normal english. "Hello, human. I am Hook Cha, eldest of the consorts on this planet. We, the Vermillion Manatees, have been long awaiting your arrival. And you are finally here."

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Naruto- "Uunnnnnggghhhhh"<strong>

**And now, Marcos.**

Marcos whipped his head around. "Hello? Anybody alive?" He could barely hear a faint "Here..." He walked over to the other room in his house. He slowly opened the door to find...

**BACK TO SAMANTHA**

* * *

><p>After introducing herself to the manatees, she was led up in front of the fire. "My friends, the chosen one, Samantha Avneer, has arrived to protect us against the Unholy Sharks. We shall dance in her honor to give her the blessing of the Manatee God so that we may, combined as one, defeat these devils!" And with that, the Vermillion Manatees gave a strong "Hurrah!" and then started to gear up. The manatees got their spears and chainmails and helmets. "Now, we charge!" and the Manatees gave another "Hurrah!" and then Samantha followed them down to the other side of the valley.<p>

After dodging through the trees, Samantha saw another camp, almost equally identical to the manatees', except covered with bones. "Now, we shall fight for our perished brothers and sisters! Onward!" Hook Cha said, and the manatees caught the sharks by surprise. Samantha charged in and started clubbing the sharks. Each time she hit one, it disappeared and was replaced with grist and cobalt. She must've killed 6 sharks. There were two sharks left, the leader and her wife. The leader pled, "Please, have mercy..." Samantha then yelled, "Stop!" The manatees looked at Samantha, confused. "Let them live. We have shown them their lesson. And sharks..." she looked at the two cowering fish. "Don't prey on the manatees or I swear I will do what I did today, solo. Any questions?" The two now-innocent sharks shook their heads in terror. And with that, Samantha led the Vermillion Manatees back to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Sword Art Online-<br>Marcos whipped his head around. "Hello? Anybody alive?" He could barely hear a faint "Here..." He walked over to the other room in his house. He slowly opened the door to find...**

a pile of clothes and blankets in the corner of the room below the broken window. Marcos walked towards it.

**BACK TO OUR ONLY FEMALE IN THE MEDIUM THUS FAR  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, so what you're saying is that you can build us a stage? To dance on?" Hook Cha confirmed. Samantha nodded. "I just need to wait until Gavin comes on."<br>Hook Cha thought for a second and then replied with, "Is he your human question?" Samantha looked at the manatee, then burst into laughter. "Naw, he's a friend. Just like my other friend Marcos." The manatee followed with, "Are they on this planet with you?" Samantha shook her head. They're on other planets somewhere. I'm not sure how close they are though.

**And with that, Samantha solved her first dispute on the land of Static and Mountains. What adventures would await her? Find out next chapter! Or after that! I'm not a fortune teller!**

**Well, I've given you three cliffhangers about Marcos so I might as well just finish this.**

Upon approaching the pile, he heard some light breathing. He carefully removed the blankets and clothes to find a person, barely alive, tight against the wall. He removed the rest of the pile and put him on his bed.

"...Matthew?"


	8. Act 2C

**Now that everyone is starting to enter the medium, the ridiculous strife specibi(-us?) will unfold along with the ludicrous kernelsprites. But for now, Marcos and Samantha will be developed on for a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

Marcos looked at his younger brother on his bed. He was barely breathing and was covered with scorch marks, cuts, and bruises. He had to clean some of the stuff up. He went to the kitchen to see that Samantha had sent him a message.

**SamA- Hey Marcos, you there?  
>MarcosJ- Yep. Bruised, but here.<br>SamA- Lol, me too. So I got my server client running.  
>MarcosJ- Great! Uh, what should you do first?<br>SamA- There's some free stuff in here.  
>MarcosJ- Extend my roof and put it on there or something.<br>**

Sam moved her mouse over Marcos' roof and tried to extend it. She received a message that said, "Not enough grist."

**SamA- Not enough grist. You think you can kill some stuff first?**

Marcos sighed and went to the sink. He didn't have time for that right now, he had to help his brother. He turned it on to find out no water was coming out. He looked up the head of the sink to find nothing. "Guess I'll have to find water then." Marcos said to himself.

**MarcosJ- Let me look. I haven't explored much. Brb.**

_That was convenient._ Marcos said, walking out the door. He brought his Katanas with him and brought a cluster of paper towels in his pockets. As he moved, he cut down roses in a path, so that he would be able to follow it later. He sliced through the huge maze of flowers until he reached a hill. After climbing up it, he saw a pond that was shaped like a lantern. A small island was in the middle. He took out the paper towels and accidentally drenched them in water. "Oh well. It probably doesn't matter." Then, Marcos picked them up, and put them in his pocket. He started walking back.

CROAK!

Marcos whipped around to see a giant frog ram into him. Marcos rolled back and the 3D word 'Strife' appeared. Marcos ran up to the frog only to be wrapped by its tongue. "Ewww!" It carried Marcos right above its mouth. He had to take a chance. He dropped both of his swords. They sliced directly through its tongue and stuck in its gums. It moaned in pain as its tongue fell out. He grabbed both his swords then moved back. When the frog charged at him, he vaulted himself over its head, and before it could move, sliced its back a few times. It exploded into three of different materials. When he saw them, he had grist, tar, and caulk. He collected them and ran back to his house.

There, he took out the paper towels and started wiping Matthew. First he got the cuts, then he dabbed the scorch marks. He put two together and laid them on his head. Marcos then went back to his computer.

**MarcosJ- I now have Grist, Tar, and Caulk.  
>SamA- Good.<br>MarcosJ- How about that roof expansion?  
><strong>

THUNK.

**SamA- Done.  
>SamA- Go up and look, I'm going to deploy stuff now.<br>MarcosJ- Houston, we have a problem.  
>SamA- ?<br>MarcosJ- You covered up my only method of reaching the roof.  
>SamA- xD<br>MarcosJ- Can you make a staircase from out my window and delete it or something?  
>SamA- I think that will work.<strong>

THWIP. THUNK.

**MarcosJ- I'm going up.  
>SamA- You might want to watch out.<br>MarcosJ- What?  
>SamA- There are some enemies on your roof now.<br>SamA- Chalk Imps.  
>MarcosJ- I should be fine then.<br>SamA- Make sure to bring your samurai swords.**

Marcos ran up the stairs, and since he didn't know any Japanese, yelled, "KAWASAKI!" and then started furiously attacking the imps. There were about 20 of them. After mauling them all, he was sweating. "Phew!"

**SamA- Marcos! Behind you!**

Marcos turned around to see a white beast hovering over him. He slid below its legs and sliced as he went, but nothing happened.

**SamA- Its armor is too thick! Think of a different way to kill it!**

Marcos didn't think at all. Instead, he did a flying side kick that made the brute stumble, lose its balance, try to regain it on the edge of his house, and then fell down. Marcos jumped after it and thrusted at both of his eyes, killing it. He made a ton of different resources appear. After collecting it all, Marcos went back to his house to start alchemizing stuff.

* * *

><p>The blue-hooded man starting furiously writing on the paper while the yellow-hooded woman kept watch. "What should I say? I want to make it precise, but I want to warn them too." The yellow-hooded woman thought. "Just paraphrase and tell them that it's dangerous but cool. Then, if you have time, give them advice." The man nodded and continued to write. After getting a paragraph or so in, the alarm started to sound. "Crap!" the woman said. "Hurry up!" The man shook his head. "I gotta tell them about the kernel sprites!" The female rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going, so you're on your own. Good luck, John." The woman said, as she started to run. "You too, Rose."<p> 


	9. Act 2D2E2F Christmas Combo

**Merry Christmas! I decided to hold three chapters in a row and upload them on the same day as a sort of Christmas present to you guys! Read once you've eaten your presents, opened your feast, messed some verbs up, etcetera etcetera. Heck, if you have some text-to-speech system you can get the chapters read to you while you're eating your feasts and messing up your presents and opening up your verbs. Well, anyway, enjoy, and make sure you get your verbs right!**

A certain green-loving man started to open its eyes. Who is it? Find out soon.

* * *

><p>As Rose started running through the halls, back to her cell, John continued scribbling on the paper. Finally, he finished writing and took the paper. He put it through the transportalizer and set it 100+ years in the future. Then, he turned to find two ginormous guards hovering over him. He slid under the two and started running. John tried to follow the path he had taken before, but it was lost in his mind. He didn't even realize he had taken a wrong turn. He walked straight to find a door. He entered it to find a large room with a glass cylinder in the center. Inside the cylinder was a floating stone that emitted light. It was a greenish color. John then realized that his hood was blue and Rose's was yellow, and those together make green. <em>That's where they're holding our powers! <em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, it's pretty obvious who loves green, so I don't even need some spooky monologue because I elaborated his feelings for the color of life. Anyway, he woke up off the ground to find himself still in his house. He was battered and bruised, but he got up nevertheless. After wobbling, he walked over to his computer. He got into his 'Oak Leaf' office chair and started typing on his 'Caliborn Green' computer. He Skyped Samantha.<p>

**GavinJ- I'm awake.  
>SamA- Great!<br>SamA- Ok, I'm looking over John. He's alchemizing stuff.  
>GavinJ- Oh great.<br>SamA- Yep.  
>GavinJ- Did he do the thing where he threw stuff into the blue-y circle?<br>SamA- I looked it up, and it's called Prototyping.  
>GavinJ- Huh. Did he do it?<br>SamA- Yes, and it's actually really cool.  
>SamA- And, um, I'll leave his 'special' quality a secret.<br>GavinJ- Oh god.  
>SamA- Yeah, I would kill myself if I had that sprite.<br>SamA- Marcos seems to like it though.  
>GavinJ- Well that's good at least.<br>SamA- Ok, can you deploy the free stuff?  
>GavinJ- Any specific place?<br>SamA- In my living room. I cleared some space.  
>GavinJ- Got it. Here I go.<br>SamA- Steady...  
>SamA- Steady...<br>SamA- Drop it.**

CLUNK.

**GavinJ- Done. What now?  
>SamA- Drop the other two.<br>GavinJ- Yes ma'am.  
>SamA- Is there enough space?<br>GavinJ- Yep. Kind of cramped though. Is that okay?  
>SamA- Fine.<strong>

DONK. SLAM. SPACE JAM.

* * *

><p>Marcos wondered what he would make with his brilliant items. <em>Wait! I've got to throw stuff into the blue thing! <em>Marcos searched his room. He picked up four items and carried them up to the roof. With one swift motion, he casually tossed them in. The sphere grew and then disappeared. In its place was the result of a dragon poster and his four fanfictions.

**DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- Marcos, the noble and valiant knight, gazed upon the masterpiece he had created.  
>DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- This reptilian beast contested both great strength and endless knowledge...<br>DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- And of course the intellectual property of storytelling.**

"Yes!" Marcos shouted. He had created the perfect sprite. It was magical, awesome, beautiful, amazing, and any other possible positive adjective he could don onto the majestical dragon.

**DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- Marcos was confused about his primary goal, but had his noble friend and partner to assist him.  
>DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- He had to build up to reach all of the gates until he finally reached all of them<br>DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- Then he could reach the fabled God Tier, and then create his own adventure from then on.**

Then, Marcos decided to alchemize. His samurai swords were first. Sure, they were cool, but they were just too generic. He needed to upgrade them. But how? He thought for a second then set off to his room. He searched through his piles of stuff but he couldn't find anything. He headed down to his kitchen and saw something perfect. _Woot! _Then, Marcos saw something else. He walked back up to his room and used the alchemiter to combine the items from his kitchen with his current weapons. Let's leave it to DragonScribeSprite to explain this faithful event to us.

**DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- Marcos had decided, after having slain many powerful enemies, to forge his blade a new identity, a new life. He searched far across his bedroom and through the great plains of his kitchen until he picked up two almighty items-the potent Whisk of the Dwarves and the fabled Candy Cane of the holy Saint Nicholas. After retrieving these divine items, he climbed the one-thousand steps to reach the roof of his house, and combined them using his futuristic machine, clearly obtained from raiding an intergalactic stronghold on Mars or the Moon, spent a hefty amount of 5600 grist, 1200 tar, and 2350 caulk. With his noble adventure, he was able to obtained the amazing, flawless, legendary, blessed by the gods, filled with Christmas spirit, 2x combo action item of...**

"The Whisked Swords of Saint Nicholas!" Marcos shouted, holding his items in the air. They were obviously much better than just some generic double samurai swords. Sure, he would have to change them once Christmas was over, but he could deal with that later. He would need to upgrade his laptop though, too. He walked to his stairs to see that a congregation of miscellaneous imps and brutes had gathered in front of his house. The 3D blue word 'Strife' appeared as he jumped off the roof of his house to begin the fight.

* * *

><p>As soon as the parts were deployed, the kernelsprite appeared and needed to be prototyped. Sam had been more concerned about what to alchemize that she had forgotten about the process. She thought for a second then ran to her room. She picked some clothes out of her closet. Then, she lugged her old chair down the stairs and hauled them in. Between the general uniform she had put in and her '80's chair, she combined them to make her kernelsprite.<p>

**GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Drop down and give me twenty!  
><strong>**GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Never mind, man. Just relax and go with the flow.  
>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Excuse me, other personality, but I'm trying to make a soldier here!<br>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Man, don't be so uptight. Listen to the calls of nature...  
>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- C'mon, woman! Work like you mean it!<br>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- No man, it's okay. Do what you want. Rent an RV. Travel the woooooorld, man...  
>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- ARGGHHH!<br>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Dude, calm down. Let your worries out. I'm here to listen.  
>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- IREJDKMSEIWDJSKMXERIDJSKMEDIJSXKMEDIJSK<br>GROOVYGENERALSPRITE- Woah man, calm the hostility.**

After finishing her twenty pushups, she needed to make her weapon. She abandoned the sprite, which was obviously getting into a self-fight, something she thought she would never see. She went into her woodshop and grabbed her saw. She took it, along with the hammer, to the alchemiter. She combined them to make the KINDOFAMACEBUTNOTREALLY Hammersaw. Next? She took her bicycle and combined it with her computer. It came out as the Bicyclomputer. (bye-sick-lum-pewter) The bicycle had a computer screen between the two handlebars and had a voice recognition system. The computer screen was off though, and there was only one way to turn it on. She got on her bike and started pedaling.

The computer turned on, and she said, "Open the Skype Application." It opened. As she pedaled in circles around her house, she started talking to her friends.

**SamA- I just got my sprite.  
>MarcosJ- What is it?<br>SamA- I mixed my '80's chair with my army suit..  
>MarcosJ- Continue...<br>SamA- To get the Groovy General Sprite.  
>MarcosJ- Oh god.<br>SamA- Here they are, bickering at each other.  
>MarcosJ- It must get annoying after a while.<br>SamA- I can imagine yours would be more.  
><strong>**MarcosJ- Depends on the person, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Sheesh. Now we can get to Gavin. T'was about time. We've gone like 1000 words and we haven't seen anything. Last thing was something about Space Jam (which is gucci by the way). Anyway, let's continue with Gavin checking out his land. As we know, Marcos is in the land of Roses and Luminescence. Samantha is in the land of Static and Mountains. Matthew and Gavin are still unknown.<p>

Gavin walked out of his house and was welcomed with a conveniently warm BLAST OF HEAT. It sent Gavin into a minor sweating frenzy. "God, I'm going to need some water." He walked over to his sink to find no water was coming out. "S***!" Gavin decided to suck it up and get out there. He walked out to find that pretty much everything was centered around a huge pit. Gavin carefully edged to the perimeter of the pit, then lost his balance. "Ah!" He flailed his arms and started to fall. Luckily, he got the ledge before falling. "Don't look down, don't look down..." And then he looked down. There, he found a huge collection of spider webs. Gavin climbed up so that he didn't fall below. That would've been disastrous. He knew he had to go down there, though. He felt like it would be necessary for his quest, he didn't know why.

* * *

><p>A certain boy who has been mentioned several times but never put into a point of view finally woke up from his long slumber. He felt several aches around his body, and could hardly sit up. He groaned. "Mom? Dad?" There was no answer. He pushed himself out of his bed to find his room slightly trashed. "Hey, anyone there- Woah!" Matthew looked out the window to find a bunch of glowing roses. "What? Is this... a dream?" Matthew then heard a voice. "What? Speak, up I can't hear you." Then there was a pause. "Wait, Matthew?" His door opened to see his brother beaming. "Matthew!" Then, Marcos and Matthew joined in a hug. "You were out for three days! I was starting to get worried!" Matthew didn't even know he was out that long. "Here, I'll explain everything. Get your laptop." Then, Matthew got his computer and started downloading the Sburb files. What Matthew and Marcos didn't realize, though, was that two family members playing on the same Sburb session had never been done before. The impact of a meteor threw both Matthew and Marcos off their feet and they were pushed apart and both simultaneously knocked out.<p>

Marcos woke up to find that Matthew was not there anymore. "What happened?" Marcos then looked out the window. His planet before had ended at the horizon, but it was now connected to another planet. He quickly got out of the building and ran towards the intersection. The flowers stopped glowing and changed. They now almost looked like glass. He found Matthew out in front of his house. The two stared at the planet to realize that it was not one planet but two fused together, separated at a perfectly definable line. The flowers, as Marcos pointed out, were tulips. Marcos then realized that Matthew's planet mirrored his own, he was in the land of Tulips and Transparency. They were in uncharted territory, and they probably weren't ready for it.

* * *

><p>Samantha was biking around her mountains when she got a message on her Skype account. It was from user <strong>AlisonH. <strong>It was probably a friend playing a prank on her. She check the IP. Instead of the normal series of numbers and periods, it consisted of numbers and dashes. _What the heck is this? Never in my life have I seen anything like this. _She stared at the IP. riud-fwaE-tisx-gd. How did that make any sense? Whatever, she had to ask the woman who she was.

**SamA- You have 10 seconds to explain who you are before I block you.  
>AlisonH- C:= I'M an ALTERNIAN citizen.<br>SamA- And that is...  
>AlisonH- C:= I'M what YOU humans WOULD call A troll.<br>AlisonH- C:= I was SENT to ASSIST you IN your KWEST.  
>SamA- Kwest?<br>SamA- You mean Quest?  
>AlisonH- C:= IF that's WHAT you HUMANS call IT, then YES.<br>SamA- Well, after some research, I've found out about your race.  
>AlisonH- C:= THERE'S an INTERNET page ABOUT us?<br>AlisonH- C:= WELL then WE better EMBRACE death NOW.  
>AlisonH- C:= I'M sure HADES will APPRECIATE our COMING.<br>SamA- Are you suicidal?  
>AlisonH- C:= I don't CALL it SUICIDE.<br>AlisonH- C:= I call IT approaching THE acne OF life.  
>SamA- Well okay then.<br>AlisonH- C:= I assume YOU'VE already PROTOTYPED your QERNEL sprite?  
>SamA- Kernel sprite?<br>AlisonH- C:= SORRY, I'm TRYING to ADJUST to YOUR human SPELLING.  
>SamA- Can you cut out the word capitalization stuff? It's really annoying.<br>AlisonH- C:= MY quirk? NO. It's A part OF me.  
>AlisonH- C:= THAT would ALMOST be LIKE becoming ETERNAL.<br>AlisonH- C:= RUINING your FATE.  
>SamA- Whatever. Do you have any advice for me?<br>AlisonH- C:= DIE.  
>SamA- Great way to make friends.<br>AlisonH- C:= YOU will NEED to DIE.  
>AlisonH- C:= AND this ISN'T just MY love OF darkness.<br>AlisonH- C:= YOU have TO die ON...  
>AlisonH- C:= OH wait. NEVERMIND. I WOULD create SOME kind OF a PARADOX or SOMETHING.<br>AlisonH- C:= THAT'S what MY moirail SAYS.  
>AlisonH- C:= YOU know WHAT a MOIRAIL is, RIGHT?<br>AlisonH- C:= THAT stupid PERSON who IS supposed TO be YOUR best FRIEND and GUARDIAN combo?  
>SamA- I imagine it wouldn't be stupid.<br>AlisonH- C:= WELL mine IS like THE most OPTIMISTIC person EVER.  
>AlisonH- C:= PISSES me OFF.<br>AlisonH- C:= SHE has A weak SPOT for BABIES too.  
>AlisonH- C:= WE'RE polar OPPOSITES.<br>AlisonH- C:= SOMETIMES I EVEN kwestion WHY we're IN a FRIENDLY relationship.  
>SamA- Question.<br>AlisonH- C:= WHATEVER.  
>AlisonH- C:= I believe ONE of YOUR friends WILL be IN contact WITH her SOON.<br>AlisonH- C:= SHE was THE first ONE to SIGN up TO help YOU human SCUM.  
>SamA- Hey!<br>SamA- Well, I can see this is a recurring theme with you, so I'll figure this is normal. Continue.  
>AlisonH- C:= THEN she VOLUNTEERED me AND our LEADER hates ME, so HE wrote ME down BEFORE I COULD object.<br>AlisonH- C:= WELL at LEAST you're HALFWAY bearable.  
>SamA- I'll take that as a compliment?<br>AlisonH- C:= TAKE it AS whatever YOU want IT to BE.  
>AlisonH- C:= WELL I HAVE to GO, our LEADER is MAKING me DO stuff NOW.<br>AlisonH- C:= IN his COMPLETELY unfaltering TONE again.  
>SamA- Bye.<br>AlisonH- C:= MEH.**

* * *

><p>We will now re-join Gavin and his adventure into THE PIT.<p>

Gavin was ready. On the edge of the gaping hole, weapon in hand, nothing but some rope and a flashlight, started to scale down the cliffs. He hopped, let some rope loose, then stopped against the wall. He slowly descended deeper and deeper, closer to the bottom. Suddenly, his weapon dropped out of his hands, clanging against some ledges, and hit the ground. "No! My shovel!" He yelled. _It was up to a game of eenie meanie minie moe in the garden shed. I guess it's easier to use than the lawn mower though._ Finally, he hit the sand below. He plucked his shovel out of the ground, luckily it wasn't harmed, and started to walk through the cave. He then encountered a spider. It hissed at him. As he readied his shovel, the spider sank back in fear. "Huh. I thought Spiders were supposed to leap on your face or something." To his amazement, the spider responded to him. "Ohhh yah, ooohhhhhoh yah, we're supposed toooooo ah bite your face offfffff yeah but our leeeeedaahhhh wants to killlllll uhhhhhhs." Gavin smiled at the use of the spider's acapella. "Oh. I won't hurt you then. Who's your leader?" The spider explained, in his sing-song voice, the treacherous work they did to not be eaten alive. "Hhheeeeee'ssss ahhhhhh you'rreeeee deniiiiiizaaaan." Gavin looked at him with a puzzled face. "Why don't you escape then? There's the pit up to the surface." The spider sang with, "Oooohhhhhh nooooooo, it's too hot, ooooohhhhh..." Gavin nodded. He would have to see what a 'denizen' was. Until then, he explored the cave.

One of the most disturbing rooms was the nursery. Instead of spiders cradling their babies and singing songs, the baby spiders were skittering around and doing chores for this massive spider in the center. _That must be the leader. _He then exited the tunnel and climbed back up. He needed to draft a plan. He walked up to his house and popped on his computer. He had gotten a contact request from someone. No one he had ever heard of before. Some character known as **JovenaL. **He didn't put the request down though, he instead decided to get an explanation. He accepted and was ready to interrogate her.

**JovenaL- HAI111  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John stared at the object in awe. He could destroy it and the two could escape, but he thought about the consequences of failure. He made a mental note of where it was, grabbed a few pieces of paper and a pen that were being used for research, and dashed out the door. He again weaved through the halls until he reached the cell. It was locked though, and Rose was is it, but John was trapped outside. He pushed the items through the door. "Hide them in your hood or something. I found out something they might want to know." Rose nodded, but asked, "How are you going to get in?" John shrugged. He didn't need to answer the question, though, because the two guards behind him did. They opened the cell and slammed him against the wall as hard as possible. John was instantly out.<p> 


	10. Act 3A

**10th Chapter! Act 3! Trolls coming! Going strong! Sharing a zodiac with Aradia! Wasting time! Waiting for more fans! Starting the chapter!**

**Be Alison.**

A certain girl, who is definitely not human, sighs and throws herself down on her floor. Her moirail, Jovena, had just volunteered her to _HELP_ people that _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW._ And since you're one of the two _DELINQUENTS_ of the group, as your leader _POLITELY_ calls you, he agreed that it would be a good idea to make you assist the other three. Of course, Jovena herself volunteered (no surprise there) because she is one of the most annoyingly _WHOLEHEARTED _people you know. It's sickening.

Well anyway, this chapter isn't about her hates. And since you've probably already guessed it, or for some reason skipped a chapter, this _TROLL'S_ name is Alison. Alison Hearth. You sometimes _CAPITALIZE_ words of importance. Your Skype name is **AlisonH **and your interests tend to be on the darker side. You have a passion for _DEATH_ and the related, and have a strong interest in the _AFTERLIFE. _And fine, you guess you can stop with the capitalization. But only for the next few paragraphs. But then you realize that she will only be talking from this

Death isn't the only thing that describes you though. You enjoy the symbol known as the skull and put it on every one of your messages. You like the band Fall Out Boy, especially his Centuries song. You always enjoy a good game of chess, even though you're terrible at it. It joys you to take over a miniature army and command their every move. Your favorite color is red, and second black. No surprise there. As mentioned two paragraphs back and in the previous chapter, Jovena is your moirail. Even though you hate it when she's kind to everyone, she's the only reason you're not dead right now. You are an orphan and your parents are unknown. Perhaps this is why you love death so much.

NAH.

**Be omniscient and possibly magical guy who knows everything about everyone.**

**JovenaL- HAI111  
>GavinJ- Ummmm, hi?<br>JovenaL- I'M HERE TO HELP YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY111  
>JovenaL- I'M A TROLL, AND MY FRIEND ALISON IS A TROLL, AND ALL OF MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE TROLLS111<br>GavinJ- Yeesh, settle down.  
>JovenaL- FINE, I WILL GO DOWN TO ONE ONE.<br>JovenaL- 1  
>GavinJ- Lol.<br>GavinJ- Well anyway, how are you supposed to help me?  
>JovenaL- WELL, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REACH THESE SEVEN GATES1<br>GavinJ- Where are they?  
>JovenaL- IN THE SKY1<br>JovenaL- THEY ARE THESE THINGS THAT ARE KIND OF LIKE SHIFTY CIRCLES1  
>JovenaL- IF YOU LOOK HARD ENOUGH YOU SHOULD FIND ONE RIGHT ABOVE YOUR HOUSE.<br>GavinJ has left the conversation.  
>JovenaL- (3;)<br>GavinJ has joined the conversation.  
>GavinJ- Yep, I found one. Pretty high up though.<br>JovenaL- IF YOU WANT TO REACH IT, YOU HAVE TO BUILD YOUR HOUSE UP HIGH1  
>GavinJ- Gotcha.<br>GavinJ- Well anyway, I have a situation and I want your advice.  
>JovenaL- OK111<br>GavinJ- So anyway, I'm on the land of Heat and Cobwebs or whatever  
>JovenaL- YEP1<br>GavinJ- And there's this huge pit, like, just  
>GavinJ- Massive<br>JovenaL- CONTINUE1  
>GavinJ- And I climbed to the bottom to find a bunch of spiders<br>GavinJ- They seemed to be controlled by this even massive-er spider that seems to be my denizen  
>JovenaL- YIKES1<br>GavinJ- Well anyway, I'm not sure if I should help or not, my gear is still mediocre (basically a shovel) and it's my denizen, who would be difficult to kill  
>JovenaL- HMMMMMMMM1 IF I WERE THERE, I WOULD FIGHT, BUT I LIKE ANIMALS A LOT SO THAT'S PROBABLY WHY1<br>JovenaL- EVEN THOUGH SPIDERS ARE PRETTY CREEPY, THEY'RE STILL ADORABLE1  
>GavinJ- Yeah, they're not bad<br>JovenaL- SO ANYWAY, WHAT IS THE DENIZEN MAKING THE SPIDERS DO?  
>GavinJ- Well, work<br>GavinJ- The adults are digging more tunnels and stuff  
>GavinJ- And the baby spiders are scuttling around doing miscellaneous errands<br>JOVENAL- _WHAT?!  
><em>****GavinJ- Yep. They look pretty tired, I'm not sure how much of a break they're getting.  
><strong>**JOVENAL- _ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!  
><em>****GavinJ- Yeah. And are you getting mad? Your text is changing and you're abandoning your weird letter thing.  
><strong>**JOVENAL- _SCREW MY QUIRK. I SWEAR, I WILL MURDER YOUR DENIZEN AND STAB HIS EYES OUT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE.  
><em>GavinJ- Woah, calm down, it's not that big of a deal...  
><strong>**JOVENAL- _IT IS A BIG DEAL! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FIND A WAY ONTO YOUR LAND AND THEN I WILL CUT YOUR EVIL SPIDER PERSON INTO SIXTEEN THOUSAND PIECES!  
><em>GavinJ- That's oddly specific.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now it was about time that another character would be progressed into the story. It's pretty obvious, so I don't need to drop any hints or anything.<strong>

Brynn woke up to the disgusting taste of hair. After brushing the hair out of her mouth, she coughed a few times before actually noticing the aching pain in her left arm. Upon attempting to move it, it stung. "Yowch!" She hoped it wasn't broken, but it could very well be. Then, she walked to look out her window. She noticed a howling storm outside to see that snow was blowing around. Oil cans were lodged in glaciers, and dead fish were frozen in existing lakes. It was not pretty at all. She sighed and got to Skyping her friends.

* * *

><p>John woke up, completely nauseous, and with a pulsing migraine. The only thing keeping him from death was Rose's minor medicinal knowledge. Considering she has read a ton of books and she was once a Girl Scout, she knew a few things. She had taken his hood off, leaving him in a white Ghostbusters tee and some athletic shorts, and laid it under his head as a pillow. For the past 3 days, the amount John was out, she had given him some extra rations from her own measly stock. Even though she was starving, it was worth it to see her best friend still alive. Otherwise, she would have to possibly spend the rest of her days alone in a cell bored out of her mind.<p> 


	11. Act 1 and 2 Review

**_REVIEW, N/A means it has not been discovered yet or never will exist._**

**Marcos Joster  
>Skype Username- MarcosJ<br>Server Client- Samantha  
>Strife Specibus- Katanakind<br>Weapon of Choice- Whisked Swords of Saint Nicholas  
>Land- Land of Roses and Illumination<br>Consorts- N/A  
>Sprite- DragonScribeSprite<br>Currently...  
>Exploring Matthew's land with him.<strong>

**Samantha Avneer**  
><strong>Skype Username- SamA<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Gavin<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- KindofmacebuthammerKind<strong>  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- Kindofamacebutnotreally Hammer<strong>  
><strong>Land- Land of Mountains and Static<strong>  
><strong>Consorts- Manatees that enjoy dancing<strong>  
><strong>Sprite- GroovyGeneralSprite<strong>  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Talking with Alison on Skype.<strong>

**Gavin Jones**  
><strong>Skype Username- GavinJ<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Brynn<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- Shovelkind<br>Weapon of Choice- N/A  
>Land- Land of Heat and Cobwebs<br>Consorts- A capella spiders, currently controlled by Gavin's evil denizen  
>Sprite- NA  
>Currently...<br>Expecting arrival from insane Jovena, unaware that Brynn is awake.**

**Brynn Ladona (Picture created by OC owner- m . imgur 5aeZwXu (delete the spaces, obviously))  
>Skype Username- BrynnL<br>Server Client- Matthew  
>Strife Specibus- NA  
>Weapon of Choice- NA  
>Land- Land of Tundra and Pollution<br>Consorts- N/A  
>Sprite- NA  
>Currently...<br>About to Skype Gavin and everyone else.**

**Matthew Joster**  
><strong>Skype Username- None yet, but obviously going to be MatthewJ.<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Marcos<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- NA**  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- NA**  
><strong>Land- Land of Tulips and Transparency<strong>  
><strong>Consorts- NA**  
><strong>Sprite- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>About to explore his land with Marcos<strong>

**Alison Hearth**  
><strong>Skype Username- AlisonH<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- NA**  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- NA**  
><strong>Land- NA**  
><strong>Consorts- NA**  
><strong>Sprite- NA**

**Currently...  
>Consulting with Samantha via Skype.<strong>

**Jovena L?**  
><strong>Skype Username- JovenaL<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- NA**  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- NA**  
><strong>Land- NA**  
><strong>Consorts- NA**  
><strong>Sprite- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Finding a way to get to Gavin's land and<strong> _**WIPE **__**THAT TYRANNIC EXCUSE FOR AN ARACHNID RIGHT OFF THE FACE OF THE MEDIUM OR HOWEVER YOU SAY IT IDK**_


	12. Act 3B

**Happy New Year's! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If you like the story though, review, follow, or favorite. Apparently, every 100 viewers I get a follower. #dothemath. Well anyway, here I go. Hope I don't catch Writer's Block.**

**By the way, forgot to mention, this story's 1 month anniversary! Horray!**

A certain girl is typing to her male friend on the computer, oh wait, now she isn't. Well anyway this character is in her room, wait what, she's tearing the door out of its hinges. Yikes. Wouldn't want to be on this girl's bad side. She is stomping down the hall to the door to her hive. She appears to be making the 50 mile walk to another friend's house. Meanwhile, we should probably explain this troll. Her name is Jovena Leijon. (Ho vain uh) She is currently extremely pissed off by the fact that young animals are being abused. While she is generally the kindest person you'll ever meet, she is very susceptible to going _**GRIMDARK.**_ When she's not controlled by her concern or anger, she enjoys animals, particularly pandas. She had inherited many of her Grandmother's heirlooms, including her claws, blue hat, and old shipping charts. Jovena wishes she could understand them.

Jovena's room consists of many Panda posters and mini statues, although she still has a liking for felines. Although, instead of wearing an olive coat like Nepeta, she wears a dark orange trench coat. She has an obsessiveness over small animals and young animals and will, like mentioned before, go _**GRIMDARK**_ upon seeing any major kind of abuse on young animals. Upon seeing older animals, she just gets very mad.

Good luck walking 50 miles straight, Jovena.

* * *

><p>Matthew decided it was time to find a weapon. Marcos and Matthew searched the exact clone of the other house, looking for usable items. Frying pan? Nope. Shovel? Already taken. Matthew opened a cabinet in the kitchen he had never been allowed to open before, probably because of his age. Inside was perfect. "Marcos, I found the kitchen knives!" Marcos whipped his head and looked in. Knives of all varying sides, serrated and not lay in their holdings. Matthew picked two serrated knives, shifted them in his hands, then nodded. "These are the ones."<p>

* * *

><p>Now we're back to Jovena, who's probably exhausted and has, at maximum, walked barely 7 miles. She would be alone in the rain, with no one to comfort her. Let's see. The 7 mile point is around here, which she is not present at. Let's look back. 6 miles, nothing. 5 miles, nope. 4 miles, not a trace. 3 miles, clean as a whistle. 2 miles, is it possible she breached 7? 1 mile, guess so. Her house is still fine, except for a lamp knocked on the ground and the door torn off its hinges. Let's go look at the miles again. 8 miles, 9 miles, 10 miles, 12 miles, 15 miles. How is this possible? No creature I have ever seen has made it past 15 miles straight in less than 4 hours. She's past 20 miles?! What?!<p>

Ahem. Sorry, lost my composure. Anyway, Jovena is at the halfway point already in the "Hub" as the trolls call it. The leader set it up so each troll has, just for reference, an 'hour' out of a clock. One slice of the pie. In the center is the hub. Full computer lab, underground bunker, kitchen equipment. And an enlarged couch. Every house is exactly 25 miles from the "Hub." It isn't that bad though, considering all of the trolls have cars or fast transportation devices of some though the leader has his own house, he generally spends his time managing the trolls that pass through the Hub.

Jovena stormed in from her door and was greeting with, "Why hello Jovena. How are you faring today?" She remained silent and walked past him. "Why are you ignoring me? You're generally not like this." And with that, Jovena leaped back and slashed him straight in the face. He stumbled back, shocked. He swiped some of the blood off his face before yelling, "Is this how you treat your leader? I have ways of punishing you you cannot even imagine unless you apologize this instant!" She ignored him, about to walk the stretch to the Nitrams' household. "Jovena. Be mature and come back here. I don't know why you're being so weird but I'm sure it wasn't worth slashing me in the face. Jovena turned around with a scowl, her now ghostly purple eyes glaring at him. The leader, for the first time in a while, felt a tinge of fear. He shrugged it off, but made a grimace because of the pain. He could only keep up his sedate facade for so long. As soon as Jovena stormed out the door, one of the two trolls on the couch currently laughed and said, "What's the matter, Verray? Lost your cool?" The troll walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Setrax Ampora, if this ever goes out of this room, I will tell everybody your secret about Hefora. Understood?" The troll nodded before changing the Alternian television channel. Televisions were expensive, and probably the only reason worth ever coming to the Hub.

* * *

><p>When a new cellkeeper had been given to the two, obviously less naive, came to give them food, Rose asked to use her only call. The cell keeper wasn't sure if that existed but decided to inquire to a guard anyway. The guard shrugged and said it was probably fine, so the cell keeper approved. Another guard joined and escorted the girl to the storage room where they held her phone, and said she had 5 minutes. Not exactly how it works, but they didn't say she couldn't use Pesterchum. She got ahold of Dave and told him to create a Skype and message John's descendant about this stone that supposedly held their god tier powers. Dave's response was...<p>

"ok sure man but you owe me some AJ when you get out of there."


	13. Act 3C

**Just so you guys know, I personally believe a troll can have two relationships in the same quadrant. Like, for the canon trolls, Kanaya might be kismesis with Vriska and Terezi. This will apply this chapter.**

Dave Strider sat in his room, sipping an apple juice box as he had his legs kicked up on his computer desk. _So booooooreed. _Dave looked at the screen to see tentacleTherapist trying to Pester him. He literally took his glasses off (wow, I know, right?) to get a closer look at the name. It was genuine. "Holy-" He put his feet down and replied.

**tentacleTherapist started pestering turntechGodhead on 1/4/2204 at 10:03 AM.  
>TT: Dave?<br>TT: Dave, please be there...  
>TT: Please please please please...<br>TG: yeesh, calm down.  
>TG: im here.<br>TT: Oh, thank Skaia.  
>TT: I need you to get a Skype account<br>TG: ewww no  
>TT: Let me finish, I've only got so much time.<br>TG: fine.  
>TT: Then I need you to message user MarcosJ and tell him these exact words:<br>TT: John Egbert needs to tell you that, to get us out, he will need to break a rock glowing green inside the prison because it contains our god tier powers.  
>TG: copying.<br>TG: done.  
>TG: fine, creating an account.<br>TT: Hurry, I've only got three more minutes left.  
>TG: cant change my crappy apartment internet.<br>TT: You seriously need to move out.  
>TG: but bro paid the rent off and bought it<br>TG: so i might as well take advantage of it...  
>TT: Fair point.<br>TT: Any new progress?  
>TG: setting username<br>TG: damnit my chum handle is too long  
>TG: screw u skype<br>TG: whatever, I'll just do...  
>TG: random.<br>TG: came up with jopeta656  
>TT: Usernames aren't important! Put the message in!<br>TG: there.  
>TT: Any reply?<br>TG: not read yet  
>TT: Well I have to go<br>TG: miss ya  
>TT: Me too. See you probably never but possibly in the future.<br>TG: yep.  
>tentacleTherapist ceased trolling turntechGodhead on 14/2204 at 10:08 AM.**

Dave sighed and scratched the back of his head. He missed the two, especially John despite his passion for Nicholas Cage. _He'll never get over it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A certain troll was interrupted from his work when he heard a knock on his door. <em>Huh, I wasn't expecting anyone.<em> He asked, "Who is it?" He heard a voice, a slightly familiar voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on, say "Doesn't matter. Open up before I bash the door down." He cringed at the end. "Uhhhh, I, uhhh..." The voice replied, "You have three seconds. Three. Two." Then he opened the door. It was...Jovena? Her voice seemed so much deeper though. And her eyes-wow. Looked like she was possessed. She advanced on the boy, who cowered in front of her. "Drizul. I need you to build something for me. Do it and I'll reward you. Evade it and I'll kill you." Drizul Nitram lightly nodded. He had to ask though. "Why'd you choose me? Jhannt is much better at engineering than I am." Jovena stated, her eyes temporarily softening, "Because you're my friend." Then, the shadows appeared again. "Now, I need a teleporter to one of the human's hives. I have some business to take care of." She said angrily, brandishing her claws. Drizul, not wanting to die, ditched his current work and started tinkering on the teleporter he was about to create. "It'll be done in an hour or so." Jovena nodded. "Don't worry. I have patience." Jovena plopped down on a chair and started staring at the wall. Drizul looked back. "Yikes, whatever's wrong with her, I hope it's only temporary." Drizul muttered to himself. Jovena looked at him. "What did you say?" Drizul shook his head furiously. "Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Brynn had finally established contact with Gavin. Whatever he was doing, it must have been important.<br>**BrynnL- Gavin  
>BrynnL- Gavin?<br>BrynnL- Gavin!  
>BrynnL- You there?<br>BrynnL- Fine then. I'll just wait.  
>BrynnL- I got all day.<br>GavinJ- Wow. Impatient much?  
>BrynnL- What were you doing anyway?<br>GavinJ- Talking to this troll girl. She seems nice but apparently swings off the handle easily.  
>BrynnL- What's a troll?<br>GavinJ- You'll find out. Anyway, can you get the server client files open?  
>BrynnL- Where are they?<br>GavinJ- Should be in the Sburb folder. Automatically downloads on the desktop.  
>BrynnL- Located. Locking in.<br>BrynnL- There we go. Should be up.  
>GavinJ- Now deploy the free stuff.<br>BrynnL- The Cruxtruder, Totem Lathe, and Alchemiter?  
>GavinJ- That's all of them. I don't know, put them where you can find space.<br>GavinJ- Just not in my bedroom.**

Brynn moved her mouse to look at potential landing sites. Bathroom was too cramped, but Brynn could fit a Cruxtruder in Gavin's parents' bedroom. The Alchemiter she put behind the couch in the living room. Totem Lathe was in the kitchen.

**BrynnL- There we go. Did you find where everything landed?  
>GavinJ- Yep. Guess I need grist to do anything yet?<br>BrynnL- Exactly. I don't seem to see any hostile creatures on your planet though.  
>GavinJ- Don't worry, I'm waiting for someone to come.<br>BrynnL- The troll?  
>GavinJ- Uh-huh. Plus 100 points.<br>GavinJ- Lol  
>BrynnL- Well I'm going to explore. See you.<br>GavinJ- Yeah.**

Brynn closed her computer and decided she needed a weapon before she advanced. A thought came to her head and she quickly re-opened it. She made a quick conversation with Samantha to confirm her idea would work.

**BrynnL- Samantha?  
>SamA- Yeah?<br>BrynnL- Does a weapon actually have to be a weapon?  
>SamA- For the strife specibus?<br>BrynnL- Yeah  
>SamA- Nope. Gavin got a shovel<br>BrynnL- xD**

She then walked into her room and gazed at her Matrix poster. As cool as that would be to wield as a weapon, it would be too floppy and the poster wouldn't show anyway. She scavenged her room until she found something perfect.


	14. Act 3D

Marcos looked out of Matthew's window to see a bunch of Imps spawning. A whole lot of them. His Whisked Swords of Saint Nicholas, as cool as they were, were no longer in season. Marcos took a new Katana (he still had like, 20 left.) and threw in a copy of the Ocarina of Time with his mom's old phone charger. After combining them, he created The Flutey Blade of Electrical Timetellers. It was a wider Katana with a lightning bolt running through the middle with an analog clock and a built in flute for playing jolly tunes. How convenient. He went outside and started hacking at imps. Each time he hit one, the clock skipped a second as it counted downwards. Finally, once it reached zero, it crackled with electricity and shocked a bunch of imps in a chain.

* * *

><p>Brynn took her weapon of choice and equipped it as guitarkind. She held her plastic guitar and was ready to bash some heads while exploring her land. She trudged through the snow wearing three jackets at the same time. The ridiculous part was that she was still cold! <em>It really is bone-chilling out here. I need to alchemize something to keep the snow out later.<em> She walked past the frozen lake gazing at the oil cans. Something pushed her and she lost her balance, tumbling sideways into the snow. Luckily, the soft substance broke her fall. She got back up and saw several imps climbing out of the lake. The purple and pink word 'Strife' appeared and Brynn wondered to herself, _will this thing happen every time I find an enemy? If so, I'm going to be annoyed out of MY MIND._

The first Imp dove at her and she jumped to the right, avoiding it. One tried to land on her face, and she ducked. One even slid too fast on the ice and went straight through her legs. She decided she needed to drop the evasive maneuvers, and when the next one came, she hit it like a baseball. It flew and faceplanted into the ice, still sliding. It hit a group of four imps, knocking them all over. She yelled, "Touchdown!" as she starting hitting the imps like you would with an enlarged frying pan. Finally, every one was gone, and she collected the spoils. Her grist collection almost breached five thousand. She continued walking into a forest of completely frozen spruce trees.

_Why does everything have to be frozen...?_ Brynn thought as she almost slid off the ice. It was like trying to learn how to ice skate, which she never accomplished. She found a patch of permafrost and started walking on that. The below-zero dirt was extremely cold, but not ice, so she couldn't slide. Brynn, after stumbling for 10 minutes, reached the center of the forest. There was a temple made of stone bricks, and the entrance was covered with a sheet of ice. She thought she would probably have to do some puzzle or something to open the door, but decided on an alternate method. She got her position ready, then whacked the ice. It shattered into tiny shards. She walked into the temple, where it was pitch black. For some reason though, she knew where to go.

She wandered through tunnel among tunnel, yet she didn't feel lost. She knew it was the right way. She didn't know why. Brynn didn't think at all about being lost. She was on the right track. Whatever was concealed in the temple must have, for some reason, been important. She didn't know why. She went down another level, and her sense of direction suddenly got stronger. Whatever it was, it was a nagging feeling. An unknown, furious, urgent nagging feeling. Instead of her calm walk, she broke into a run. Brynn couldn't bear to wait any longer. She had to be there! In the temple! Despite her confusion, she was running faster than she ever had in her life. All her thoughts were occupied with reaching the center. Then, she reached a chamber with a fire and abruptly stopped. How she stopped so immediately after a sprint, she didn't know. All she knew was that her nagging feeling was gone. And she was face-to-face with a pack of gray and white wolves.

She readied her guitar, ready for the strife. But the words never appeared. All the wolves stared at her, then stared at a werewolf looking creature on a small stage looking for some kind of answer. After thirty seconds of raw silence, the wolf thing nodded. All the wolves started howling and barking, probably in happiness. Brynn wore a confused look as the wolves celebrated in their own way. Then, they all suddenly stopped. No signal or anything. The werewolf creature, leaning onto its staff, looked at Brynn. The wolves did the same. All eyes on her.

Much to her surprise, the werewolf thing started to speak. "You..." it said, in a husky voice. "Are the one we can trust." Brynn then thought, _wow, this is so cliche... _That thought vanished from Brynn's mind when the werewolf continued speaking. "Magic... you will receive." Brynn's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh magic this was all I ever wanted I would like to thank my mother and my father for always supporting me and Guitar Hero for inspiring me for pretty much everything and the Matrix for being the best movie ever. Thank you all."

"You will be taught two spells that I inhibit. The rest you will encounter along the journey. The first spell is Control. It will give someone the urge to do something. The more energy you relinquish the more powerful the urge is. That is why you were lured here. Your thoughts influence the spell. If you get distracted, the power is broken. The second spell is Morph. Your weapon will start to meld with your hand, and it will have claws and a brilliant swinging power. Your spells are influenced by which setting your guitar is on. Green is control and red is morph. Strum the guitar to activate a spell after pushing a button."

**LE MAGIK BEEGINS**


	15. Act 3E

**Wow, I'm glad that I changed the summary and added a cover. It's working a lot better than before.**

**Anyway, here's a short recap...**

**Jovena is with Drizul getting a teleporter built, Marcos just alchemized his timer flute sword thingy, Gavin is waiting for Jovena, Samantha and Alison aren't really doing anything, Matthew is getting used to the game and Brynn just got her magic.**

Gavin was bored, it had been 6 hours and Jovena still wasn't here. He decided to get a conversation started with Samantha, who was idle at the moment.

**GavinJ- Need anything?  
>SamA- Can you use all the grist I have to build up?<br>SamA- I need to reach the magical white thingy  
>GavinJ- The gate?<br>SamA- Yeah, was just dumbing it down for you.  
>GavinJ- :  
>GavinJ- I've already had a troll contact me. Her name's Jovena.<br>SamA- Well apparently her moirail is my patron troll.  
>SamA- Alison.<br>GavinJ- Huh.  
>GavinJ- Anyway, I'll get started on the gate expansion.<br>SamA- Will do, sergeant.**

Gavin looked at the top of his house. Then, he made a 3D selection and removed the second floor roof. He gained grist that could be used for future production. Then, he copied the 2nd floor floor and pasted it on the top. Then, he copied the first floor and pasted it on the platform. He then took the second floor and piled it on. Then, he made stairs snaking around the house, where he made another floor and hoisted it up with tall columns. He repeated the process once more before Samantha was out of grist.

**GavinJ- I added two extra houses on top of yours.  
>SamA- Wow.<br>SamA- That goes high up.  
>GavinJ- You're probably still 3 houses from the gate, just for an estimation<br>SamA- Yeah, I don't really have grist though.  
>GavinJ- Yeah. I'll be right back though, something is making a loud racket.<br>SamA- See ya in a bit  
>GavinJ- Yep.<strong>

Gavin then closed his computer and went to the rumbling device, which he didn't know, but it was called a Cruxtruder. As he neared it the damned thing grew louder. "Shut up!" He yelled. The machine emitted a loud high noise as Gavin covered his ears. Then, he kicked the dang thing with all his might. It all stopped. Then, a blue and white blinking circle appeared. _This is the thing that I am supposed to through stuff in though! Dang it, I'm not prepared! _He searched his pocket for something. He took a whiff of pant smell. _Seriously should have changed those after Christmas._ He tossed it in. He ran up to his room and started to barrel through his closet. He took a top hat and tossed it in like a frisbee. The thing started to fluctuate until it took form.

**PUMPKINBUTLERSPRITE- Why hello, Mister Jones. How are you doing on this fine day?  
>PUMPKINBUTLERSPRITE- Would you mind giving me a tour of your fine establishment, and what you would like me to do on a daily basis?<strong>

Gavin nodded.

**PUMPKINBUTLERSPRITE- Then let us begin. Tally ho!**

Gavin showed him the kitchen, telling that he wanted Hot Chocolate every morning. He made an example cup and chugged it, probably scalding his mouth. Gavin was used to it. Then, he showed the Butler the living room, then his bedroom. "And this is my closet. Inside are my hats, clothes, and ashes of Abraham Lincoln..." Gavin said, holding up the container. He lost his grip and the ashes tumbled onto the sprite, changing it. "Noooo... It was perfect..." Gavin mourned his loss. His sprite was now different.

**FABBROHAMPUMPKINSPRITE- I di'nt cut down no cherry tree no  
>FABBROHAMPUMPKINSPRITE- It was my twin bro, amazinhampumpkinsprite.<br>FABBROHAMPUMPKINSPRITE- I'm obviously more fabulous though.  
>FABBROHAMPUMPKINSPRITE- awwww ye.<strong>

Gavin face palmed at the monstrosity he had created.

* * *

><p>Drizul was still hard at work. A teleporter was going to be extremely hard to make. He wanted to break it to weirdo Jovena but decided he would be mauled for it, so he kept pretending to be working. Instead, though, he was just making a futuristic frame that had no purpose at all. He didn't have the materials, so he had to break it to her.<p>

"Uhmmm, Jovena?" Drizul asked. Jovena ominously turned her head to Gavin. "Yes?" Drizul gathered his courage to say, "There's no way I can make a teleporter with that I have. If you need this teleporter done, you need to bring me one pound of grub cocoon, a Light Crystal, and 3 gallons of Supor Slime. Then, you need to get your friend's coordinates." Jovena rose up and faced Drizul, and he rolled back into a ball on the floor. Jovena's mind, which still existed while her grimdark was active, was thinking depressed thoughts. Her active body moved completely out of control from Jovena, so she could only sit there and watch. She was almost a robot. _Why? Every time I go grimdark, people always cower from me and I don't like it. I want to be friends with everyone. Poor Drizul, I have to apologize to him once this is over..._

"Yes. I will go gather those. Expect me to be back in 24 or more hours." Drizul weakly managed, "Okay..." As she left, he went on his computer. He had to talk to the human he had to guide. It seemed like he was already in an active conversation though.

* * *

><p>"YES! THE SHIP IS REAL!" Marcos yelled, looking at the new Skype contact he had. Her username was Jopeta656. Marcos was completely elated.<p>

**Jopeta656- well im supposed to give you some message about john  
>MarcosJ- Egbert?<br>Jopeta656- yes  
>MarcosJ- Anything new?<br>Jopeta656- theres some rock you need to break to give john his powers back or some sh**  
>MarcosJ-THE SHIP IS REAL<br>Jopeta656- wtf  
>MarcosJ- JOPETA656 YOU ARE THE BEST GIRL EVER<br>Jopeta656- im a dude  
>Jopeta656- what is this ship from anyway srsly<br>MarcosJ- Webcomic called Homestuck.  
>Jopeta656- sounds like crap<br>MarcosJ- It's pretty funny. Want me to link you?  
>Jopeta656- hell no. im not readin some sh***y idiotic webcomic just for one probably not canon ship<br>MarcosJ- Suit yourself.**


	16. Act 3F

Jovena trudged through the rain. There was not a single place on her body where there wasn't water. Her hair was dripping, her clothes sticking tightly to her body, and her shoes made a mild 'squish' sound every time they made contact with the drenched ground. Unless she stepped in a puddle, which would be an obvious SPLASH sound. She had walked for 73 hours straight to reach Alternia's Troll Hatchery. She opened the door and went to one of the nurses. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could spare a pound of cocoon silk?" The nurse thought for a second, then replied, "If you can bring me a watch or a clock. I believe it would be helpful to have one around here." Jovena took off her watch and showed it to the woman. The hands weren't moving at all. "Dang it, rain probably broke it." Jovena said, sighing. The nurse suggested she visit the market, and they might have something there.

She scoured the market until she found a booth. "How much for that clock?" The man shook his head. "I'm only trading for it. If you bring me that fake spider over there I'll trade it." She walked again to the other booth. "How much for that fake spider?" The female troll at the booth said she would only accept it if Jovena found a snow globe, which were very rare. Jovena sighed and searched for 20 minutes until she found one. She asked how much, pulling out her Boondollar wallet. She was rejected again and offered a trade. "Uuughhh. Whatever, just tell me." The troll needed a Light Crystal.

Jovena finally found one, and forked over 500 boondollars for it. She then went to the hatchery, but instead of going the normal route, she went the other way. She snook past a few caretakers and started to sneak down a hallway. She turned and then found it. On the door, there was a label in Alternian that said, "Silk Storage". She went in, shoved a huge ball of it in her backpack, and went off to find some extra Supor Slime so that Drizul could make the dang teleporter already, and so Gavin could be advanced on the storyline.

* * *

><p>After Marcos had alchemized his new sword, he had traveled back to his land to have a conversation with his friends. Matthew was left alone. He decided to create a Skype account. Marcos was always using it, and Mom never let him make one, but she was dead, and as much grief as he had it was all offset by the amount of new possibilities that were open to him. He created an account under the username <strong>MatJoster,<strong> so he could be well-distinguished from his brother.

* * *

><p>A certain troll in his room picked up his walkie-talkie and held the talk button. "Verray, subject 5 has created a Skype account." He then heard a monotonous reply from his 'leader'. "Excellent. Send it to Clevam at once." The young troll switched into a different conversation with the other woman just mentioned.<p>

**AureliC- Hear ewe our, the kits Skype.  
>ClevamM- Oooookkkaaay<br>AureliC- Your naught drunk our ewe?  
>ClevamM- Noooooo *hic*<br>AureliC- Eye no your lying. Ewe just hiccupped.  
>ClevamM- Awwwwww you got meeeee.<br>AureliC- It was tearably obvious...  
>AureliC- Like seeriously. Every thyme ewe lie ewe hiccup. Ewe seeriously need two work on it.<br>ClevamM- Whaaaaaaatever. What's the pupa's Skyyyyyyyyype?  
>AureliC- Looks like its MatJoster.<br>ClevamM- Oooooooookay, I'll make sure to talk to hiiiiiiiiiiiim.**

* * *

><p>A certain troll girl lays passed out on her bed with a bottle of Faygo spiked with alcohol lazily gripped in her hand. This troll's name would be Clevam Makara, as mentioned just recently in the previous conversation. It has been thirty minutes since that talk, and 5 bottles of alcoholic Faygo later and she is out. We might as well examine her belongings before accusing us of looking through her collection of panties.<p>

And yes, she's _that_ type of girl.

The one that no one would want to give birth to because she's always drinking and sleeping with boys. Well, she would considering there were any actual men on this meteor besides that damned Verray.

Clevam is your typical alcoholic, as just mentioned. However, Clevam is strangely against drugs. She never smokes or takes drugs like her grandfather Gamzee did. Everyone in her family was always arguing, so she tried some Vodka and highly enjoyed it. After her grandfather died, it was in his will for her to inherit his remaining supply of Faygo, which was pretty much a house full in an underground bunker in case zombies ever invaded. _Damn, my grandpa is a nut job._ Clevam subconsciously thought even though she's knocked out.

Besides getting drunk, her other interests include...trains? Clevam never knew why, but she always had a strange link to trains. An electric train set is set up around her room, which was long ago rendered useless because she always spilled her "Miracle Elixir" all over it, so now it's just there for decorations. Fake water towers and other buildings lay knocked over, and all sense of organization of Clevam's room had been mauled several years ago. Now, the only important part of her room is her bed, for obvious reasons. ;)

**Current Trolls, Officially Revealed or Not**

**Alison Hearth  
>Jovena Leijon<br>Drizul Nitram  
>Verray ?_?_?<br>Aureli C?_?_  
>Setrax Ampora<br>Hefora ?_?_?  
>Clevam Makara<br>Jhannt ?_?_?**

**Trolls yet to be released:**

**Vantas**

**Pyrope**

**Maryam**

**Zahhak**

**Megido**

**Captor**

**Peixes**


	17. Act 3G

**DRAGONSCRIBESPRITE- Marcos started to feel the tedium of not doing anything in the medium, so he decided to talk with one who he had previously collided. He opened his computer, much like a looter, gazing at the treasure he has found. With one loud sound, he said, not profound, "Woah, a new message!" Then, Marcos opened the message from an unknown benefactor far away. His character's username was DrizulN. He answered the message, and this is what ensued...**

**DrizulN- uHHH HI' wHAT.S UP!  
>MarcosJ- Hi. Are you a 'troll' like all my other friends have received?<br>DrizulN- yEP, PRETTY MUCH'  
>MarcosJ- Cool. So what do you like to do?<br>DrizulN- aRE YOU TRYING TO LEARN MY PERSONAL INFORMATION!  
>MarcosJ- Yeah, for Bro reasons.<br>DrizulN- wHAT.S A bRO!  
>MarcosJ- Well, he's kind of like your best friend, but he has to be male<br>DrizulN- wOW, THAT SEEMED LIKE A RUSHED RELATIONSHIP'  
>MarcosJ- As long as you're not murderous or some kind of sulk I'll be friends with anyone<br>MarcosJ- I am kind of specific in my standards though.  
>DrizulN- tHAT.S AN INTERESTING hUMAN CONCEPT'<br>MarcosJ- I guess so.  
>DrizulN- iN OUR TROLL RELATIONSHIPS, WE HAVE FOUR QUADRANTS'<br>DrizulN- tHOSE QUADRANTS INCLUDE ONE .bRO~LIKE. RELATIONSHIP, WHICH IS CALLED A MOIRAIL'  
>DrizulN- aLTHOUGH YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE, IN HUMAN TERMS, .bRO.'<br>DrizulN- aND YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE'  
>MarcosJ- Well that kinda sucks<br>MarcosJ- Nice to meet you though.  
>DrizulN- aND YEAH, ABOUT MY INTERESTS'<br>DrizulN- i LOVE TO BUILD STUFF,  
>DrizulN- i ENJOY RUNNING,<br>DrizulN- mY ARMS ARE VERY WEAK,  
>DrizulN- aND i LOVE rpg.S'<br>MarcosJ- Me too! Which ones do you play?  
>DrizulN- i LIKE TO PLAY gRUBSCAPE'<br>MarcosJ- That sounds like a lot of fun. Let me look it up.  
>DrizulN- iT MIGHT NOT BE ON THE hUMAN iNTERNET'''<br>MarcosJ- Yeah it's not.  
>DrizulN- i CAN SEND YOU THE FILES'<br>MarcosJ- Yeah, that would be great. Do you know anyone else who plays?  
>DrizulN- tHIS GUY sETRAX AND MY GRANDFATHER. tAVROS<br>MarcosJ- Cool.  
>DrizulN wants to send<br>MarcosJ has accepted download. 0/659 MB  
>DrizulN- aNYWAY. THE POINT OF THE GAME IS LIKE A NORMAL rpg. WHERE YOU KILL STUFF FOR exp'<br>DrizulN- yOU CAN CHOOSE CLASSES, LIKE THE mAGE. hUNTER. AND kNIGHT'  
>DrizulN- i'M LEVEL 30 SO FAR. BUT I CAN CREATE A NEW CHARACTER TO PLAY WITH YOU'<br>MarcosJ- Great!  
>MarcosJ has fully downloaded<br>MarcosJ- Installing it as we speak.**

* * *

><p>Jovena managed to storm a Supor Slime factory, and had only killed 15 people in the process. Grimdark Jovena was very 'proud' of herself for killing so little, at least compared to how many usually died. She was carrying a barrel of Supor Slime, and had to walk all the way back to Drizul's house so she could get out of Grimdark. It was so terrifying seeing people suffer when it's your fault, even if it really isn't. It would take her a day straight to walk back, but in Grimdark she had unlimited energy and could keep a constant pace for the whole time. She couldn't run with the hefty barrel though, so she walked holding the barrel above her head effortlessly.<p>

* * *

><p>Samantha had just killed a bunch of imps and a few giants, and was ready to reach the first gate. But first, she needed to upgrade her weapon. She went into a cave with a flashlight, cautiously stepping down. She could have explored the probably expansive cave system before, but she didn't have enough confidence. Now, she was in with just a flashlight and her mace hammer, which has been shortened because kindofamacebutnotreally hammer is too long. Expect me to say that every time it's mentioned. She carefully walked down, deeper underground. The cave then split into two pathways. She decided to go left, just for no particular reason. She curved upwards until she looked at her house, half a mile or so away. This entrance would be a quicker alternative to the one she had previous entered in. She retraced her steps and went the other way. She followed the path that, strangely, consistently curved to the right. There was another fork in the road.<p>

Samantha turned off the path to find that it, too, looked at her house, at about the same interval. _Well, now I have two entrances. I don't know, in case one gets blocked off?_ She went back down and walked to find another curve. Then another. Soon enough, she had found 12 tunnels to the surface, which were suspiciously about the same distance from each other, and the house. Samantha figured there was something more to the Land of Mountains and Static than she thought. She walked back to her house, stopping to chat with the manatees along the way.

* * *

><p>Brynn went back to her house, and decided to try her Guitar Magic. First, she needed to experiment with alchemizing. When she put it in, however, there was no result. The name was ? and there was no display image. She decided to consult Marcos on the situation, her client player.<p>

**BrynnL- You got the client thing set up yet?  
>MarcosJ- Well, actually<br>BrynnL- Actually what?  
>MarcosJ- Uhm<br>BrynnL- Spit it out, Marcos  
>MarcosJ- My brother's still alive and he's joining us in playing Sburb<br>BrynnL- Why does that effect me?  
>MarcosJ- He's your client, and I'm his.<br>BrynnL- Oh...okay?  
>MarcosJ- Don't worry, it will be fine.<br>BrynnL- Suuuure.  
>MarcosJ- Whatever.<br>BrynnL- Anyways, I have a question.  
>MarcosJ- What is it?<br>BrynnL- I'm trying to alchemize my weapon, but nothing shows up  
>MarcosJ- Hmmm. Let me see if Matthew has anything to say. I'll add him to the conversation<br>MatJoster has joined the conversation.  
>MatJoster- well<br>MatJoster- i can place four things  
>MatJoster- The cruxtruder, totem lathe, alchemiter, and aspectimizer<br>MarcosJ- Aspectimizer? That's new.  
>MatJoster- yeah i guess so<br>BrynnL- Put them all down. I wanna see this Aspectimizer.  
>MatJoster- will do.<strong>


	18. Act 3H

**And Act 3 is coming to an end! There will be this chapter, then the next one, and then Act 4 will start!**

**And remember to review. I've got a whopping 2 reviews. World record, am I right?**

**Lol.**

Drizul was talking to Marcos when he heard a knock on the door.

**DrizulN- BE RIGHT BACK'  
>DrizulN- sOMEONE JUST KNOCKED ON THE DOOR OF MY hIVE'''<br>MarcosJ- Okay**

Drizul opened the door. There, right in front of him, stood a certain troll with a huge barrel, a satchel of silk, and a Light Crystal.

"How did you-"

Jovena pushed past him and dropped the ingredients down where Drizul had started working on the teleporter frame. Drizul was in shock. Then, he managed, "Uh, okay, if you want to finish it, you need to get Grefha to mix everything."

Jovena nodded, then took Drizul's keys off the counter and started to drive.

"Wait! That's my car!"

But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>After Matthew had placed the Aspectimizer on Brynn's slanted roof, she had found an old ladder in the garage and climbed up to investigate it. There was a large hole that was perfectly guitar shaped. She put it in, and two rectangular slots appeared on either side, and a lever on the back. <em>I guess I need to put something in... <em>Then, Brynn leaped off her roof following with a perfectly performed Youth Roll. She picked up a mildly-sized rock, went through her door, up the stairs, out to the patio, and up the ladder to put the rock in one of the slits.

Nothing happened.

Then, a Skype message appeared on her phone. It was from user **SetraxA. **Brynn accepted the contact, considering that if someone had gotten her Skype in the medium, it had to be someone else in Sburb. And that meant that, well, probably, that one of her friends knew this 'Setrax' character.

**SetraxA- you numpnut  
>BrynnL- What?<br>SetraxA- scrub you can't put anything in those slots  
>BrynnL- Why not? Isn't this like the alchemiter?<br>SetraxA- LOL  
>SetraxA- just pull the letter and you'll see wwhy not<br>BrynnL- This better not kill me.  
>SetraxA- that wwouldn't be so bad<br>SetraxA- you nooblord  
>BrynnL- -_-<strong>

Brynn, under the command of some non-insulting and ignorant troll (at least that was her interpretation of him) Pulled the lever. 1,000 grist was subtracted from her inventory.

**BrynnL- WTF  
>BrynnL- That son of a b**** just took up most of my grist!<br>SetraxA- LOLOLOLOL  
>BrynnL- Why you-<strong>

The guitar started to glow. The two bars were spinning. The whole machine was like a guitar slot machine at a casino.

Then, the first one stopped. The machine dinged. The word 'Hardy' appeared. The second bar was starting to slow. Then, it stopped on 'Quicksilver'. The guitar turned into a shade of silvery gray, and it had a lot of luster. When Brynn held the guitar, she felt...heavier. She decided to inquire this curious figure about this **Hardy Quicksilver Controller. **

**BrynnL- Why do I feel heavier?  
>SetraxA- because you're stupid<br>SetraxA- xDDDDDD  
>BrynnL- Dear god.<br>SetraxA- it's one of the guitar's amplifiers.  
>SetraxA- hardy lowers your speed, but boosts your defense and sustainability.<br>BrynnL- Well I guess that's cool.  
>SetraxA- think of yourself like an iron golem from minceraft<br>BrynnL- SHUT UP  
>SetraxA- no u<br>BrynnL- THERE WILL BE NO MINECRAFT  
>SetraxA- but then there will be no diamonds (:( )<br>BrynnL- Wow, how _tragic.  
><em>SetraxA- now don't you go all sarcastic on me gurl  
>SetraxA- i don't need no one becoming another Briean around here.<br>SetraxA- one is enough, trust me  
>BrynnL- What's a Briean<br>SetraxA- omg u nsa you've stumbled into our hideout we must kill you you know too much AAAAUUUGGHHHH  
>BrynnL- Well okay then.<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcos had finally finished installing Grubscape. Then, it was his turn to create an account. Player name- Marcos. Class? There was a Hunter, Swordsman, and Mage class. Marcos decided it would be the coolest if he choose Hunter, so he could be a stealthy ninja and secretly assassinate everyone. His appearance would take a longer time. He gave his digital character spiky black hair, blue eyes, and made him very tall. His weight was moderate, he didn't want his character to look like a twig. That would be creepy. After he finished his selections, he sent another Skype message to Drizul.<p>

**MarcosJ- Drizul, I just finished making my character.  
>DrizulN- oK. BUT i CAN.T PLAY FOR LONG'''<br>MarcosJ- Fine by me.  
>DrizulN- aND WE CAN.T MEET UNTIL WE BOTH FINISH THE TUTORIAL'<br>MarcosJ- So I have to do the tutorial solo?  
>DrizulN- yEP'<br>DrizulN- tRUST ME. IT.S VERY EASY'  
>MarcosJ- Shouldn't be very much of a problem then.<br>DrizulN- oKAY. i HAVE TO GO NOW ANYWAYS'  
>MarcosJ- See ya.<strong>

Marcos entered to see that he was in a small village. He was walking when suddenly a zombie appeared! The other person he was with told him that it was very strange that zombies were here, and they needed to be killed. Marcos and whatever his friend's name in the game was helped him kill the zombie. Then, they went fishing, for whatever reason. Marcos thought it was weird to go fishing when there were probably more zombies, but he went along with it because he didn't care. Then, (surprise) there were more zombies! He killed them and then cooked his fish! Wow! Then, weird fog started coming from the church, and there was some evil lady in there that was making zombies. She was easy to kill. After Morwenna the Cruel had fallen, Marcos collected the spoils and the tutorial was over. He shot a quick message to Drizul, but he didn't get it right away. He was busy doing something else, so he turned off Grubscape to do something that was more productive than playing a video game in a video game.


	19. Act 3I

**At last! The end of Act 3, marked cleanly by Jovena meeting Gavin. I'll do another review after this because Act 3 and probably all of the acts in the future will be long, so there will be a review after every act. And I will not be doing an extremely extended Act 6 like in canon Homestuck. Act 1 ended once the humans entered the medium, Act 2 after the first troll was introduced. This one will end at the first Human and Troll interaction.**

**Just to clear some stuff up.**

* * *

><p>Jovena walked into Drizul's hive, Grefha at her side. Grefha looked like the oldest of the trolls, but she had for a while. Everyone was starting to catch up to her. She walked into the center of the room and Drizul explained the situation. Grefha calmly nodded, pouring in the supor slime. She lit a fire under the cauldron and muttered a few words, and the flame turned green. The amount of smoke it gave off rose. Grefha took out a very large wooden stirring utensil. It wasn't a spoon, more like a cutting board. A cutting board with an extended handle. She stirred the slime, and it started to bubble.<p>

Grefha then took the silk and started releasing string around the perimeter of the cauldron. She patiently urged the string into a circle position that turned out surprisingly accurate. After all of the silk had been depleted, she stirred inside the silk circle. Then, she picked up the light crystal. It glowed brilliantly in her hand. She carefully hovered her hand through the smoke, positioning the crystal perfectly in the center. She released her grip on the crystal, and it plummeted into the green liquid. The green liquid turned from barf green to a sort of lime color, and it was slightly transparent. It looked somewhat like a lime soda. After stirring it, she told Drizul to get the frame ready. He hoisted it up, and it stood on a casing he had created. It wasn't the best quality, considering sheets of metal had been nailed on top of each other and bent into an oval frame. Grefha unceremoniously tossed the liquid into the frame. Instead of splattering on the ground on the other side, it made a pit through the liquid, almost like it was a solid. Then, it rebounded the other way. After repeating on a smaller scale, it settled. The teleporter was complete. Now all Jovena had to was jump.

Jovena stood on the other side of the room from Drizul's couch. The two watched anxiously to see their creation in action. Jovena assumed a sprinting position, one that a runner would make before a race. She took a deep breath, rocking lightly back and forth. After brushing the hair out of her face, she started to move. She strived to clear the distance between herself and the portal. She jumped through the portal. Her being started to enter the portal...

**and then sweet bro tenderly wrapped her arm around**

**NO. I'M WRITING A STORY GOD DAMN IT**

**sorry just wanted to lighten the mood**

**rfhiejdnshberdsedij**

and then Jovena crashed into the wall on the other side. Drizul grimaced. "Whoops. Forgot to turn it on."

Drizul then walked in front of the teleporter, in which he pushed a button. A blue screen turned on. He entered the coordinates he was previously given by Jovena, and then helped her up. Then, she did the same dramatic routine as she did before. The two watched anxiously to see their creation in action. Jovena assumed a sprinting position, one that a runner would make before a race. She took a deep breath, rocking lightly back and forth. After brushing the hair out of her face, she started to move. She strived to clear the distance between herself and the portal. She jumped through the portal. Her being started to enter the portal...

Jovena was floating through a questionable dimension. There seemed to be no form of gravity, just her previous momentum was moving her forward. The completely white dimension made Jovena feel lost and alone. Which she was, because of her grimdark form. She found that moving did not change her momentum, so she randomly tumbled around. It was surprisingly fun, being in an area with no physical rules. She rolled around until she noticed some color in the distance. It was a light shade of blue, one that she had never seen before. Then, she saw a brownish color. It was also brighter than she was used to. As she got closer, she noticed it seemed to be part of the ground. Cracks divided what seemed like a barren wasteland. Then, she saw white. It looked like a human hive. It was very tall, for some abnormal reason she did not know. Soon enough, the image was right before her.

As soon as she breached into the new world, she instantly hit the flows of gravity and started falling towards the ground. She randomly flailed, trying to fly. She failed. She hit the ground forcefully, losing consciousness. Not exactly the best entrance.

* * *

><p>Gavin was playing Trouble in Terrorist Town when he heard a decently loud thump to the right side of his house. He rushed out the door, looking to see anything that might have caused the crash. He noticed a female figure on the ground. She looked human except for her somewhat circular horns and her weirdly gray skin. He picked up the limp figure, assuming it was Jovena. He laid her down on his bed, considering he was using the couch already. After making her a glass of water and putting it on her nightstand, he figured he would find out what trolls ate later.<p> 


	20. Act 3 Review

**_REVIEW, N/A means it has not been discovered yet or never will exist._**

**Marcos Joster  
>Skype Username- MarcosJ<br>Server Client- Samantha  
>Strife Specibus- Katanakind<br>Weapon of Choice- The Flutey Blade of Electrical Timetellers  
>Land- Land of Roses and Illumination<br>Consorts- N/A  
>Sprite- DragonScribeSprite<br>Currently...  
>Playing Grubscape with Drizul<br>**

**Samantha Avneer**  
><strong>Skype Username- SamA<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Gavin<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- KindofmacebuthammerKind<strong>  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- Kindofamacebutnotreally Hammer<strong>  
><strong>Land- Land of Mountains and Static<strong>  
><strong>Consorts- Manatees that enjoy dancing<strong>  
><strong>Sprite- GroovyGeneralSprite<strong>  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Trying to reach the first gate<strong>

**Gavin Jones**  
><strong>Skype Username- GavinJ<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Brynn<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- Shovelkind<br>Weapon of Choice- N/A  
>Land- Land of Heat and Cobwebs<br>Consorts- A capella spiders, currently controlled by Gavin's evil denizen  
>Sprite- <strong>**FabbrohamPumpkinSprite****  
>Currently...<br>Taking care of Jovena until she wakes up**

**Brynn Ladona (Picture created by OC owner- ****m . imgur 5aeZwXu**** (delete the spaces, obviously))  
>Skype Username- BrynnL<br>Server Client- Matthew  
>Strife Specibus- NA  
>Weapon of Choice- NA  
>Land- Land of Tundra and Pollution<br>Consorts- Magical wolves  
>Sprite- NA  
>Currently...<br>Experimenting with Setrax using the Aspectmizer  
><strong>

**Matthew Joster**  
><strong>Skype Username- MatJoster<strong>  
><strong>Server Client- Marcos<strong>  
><strong>Strife Specibus- 2xDaggerkind<strong>  
><strong>Weapon of Choice- Dual Kitchen Knives<strong>  
><strong>Land- Land of Tulips and Transparency<strong>  
><strong>Consorts- NA**  
><strong>Sprite- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Doing bad boy things. :P About to meet patron troll.<strong>

**Alison Hearth**  
><strong>Skype Username- AlisonH<strong>**  
><strong>**Currently...  
><strong>**Idle  
>Quirk- Skull before C:= (Letter C, Colon, Equal Sign) Capitalizes EVERY other WORD. Talks about death constantly.<br>Quadrants- Moirails with Jovena**

**Jovena Leijon**  
><strong>Skype Username- JovenaL<strong>  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Passed out on Gavin's land. Still in grimdark.<br>Quirk- ALL CAPS WITH THREE 1'S AT THE END OF ALL EXCLAMATIONS, WHICH IS EVERY SENTENCE BUT A QUESTION111  
>Quadrants- Moirails with Alison<strong>

**Drizul Nitram**  
><strong>Skype Username- DrizulN<br>Currently...  
>Idle w Grefha.  
>Quirk- cAPITALIZES ALL THE WRONG WORDS AND MESSES UP ALL OF THE PUNCTUATION MARKS'<br>a PERIOD IS AN APOSTROPHE. COMMA IS A PERIOD. AND HYPHENS ARE TILDAS. **

**Verray**  
><strong>Skype Username- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>At the hub.<strong>

**Setrax Ampora**  
><strong>Skype Username- SetraxA<br>Currently...  
>Talking with Brynn.<br>Quirk- pretty much talks like a seven year old mlg bloke who tries to write a fanfiction with no respect for capitals or periods**

**Clevam Makara  
>Skype Username- ClevamM<br>Currently...  
>About to Skype Matthew.<br>Quirk- Exteeeeeeeeeeeends one of the vowels of the first and last woooooooooooords.**

**Jhannt**  
><strong>Skype Username- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Idle<strong>

**Briean**  
><strong>Skype Username- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Idle<strong>

**Aureli C?  
>Skype Username- AureliC<br>Currently...  
>Idle<br>Quadrants- Fasinion (Fah-sin-yon, a new quadrant (lol) used to represent a one-sided relationship**

**Hefora **  
><strong>Skype Username- NA**  
><strong>Currently...<strong>  
><strong>Idle<strong>

**Grefha  
>Skype Username- NA  
>Currently...<br>With Drizul, Idle**

**Still remaining...  
>Zahhak<br>Peixes  
>Pyrope<br>Vantas  
>Maryam<br>Captor  
>Serket<strong>


End file.
